If only you could remember me
by Folk23
Summary: Y si... hubiera sido Enzo y no Damon el que hubiera conseguido escapar. Y si a Damon solo le hubiesen tocado 50 años más de experimentos a manos de la sociedad Whitmore hasta acabar en las de Grayson Gilbert y su hija Elena, una chica que odia a los vampiros y nunca ha conocido a ninguno. Delena. 18. AU.
1. Prólogo

******Título:** If only you could remember me

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Y si... hubiera sido Enzo y no Damon el que hubiera conseguido escapar. Y si a Damon solo le hubiesen tocado 50 años más de experimentos a manos de la sociedad Whitmore hasta acabar en las de Grayson Gilbert y su hija Elena, una chica que odia a los vampiros y nunca ha conocido a ninguno.  
**  
Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Prólogo**

**_POV Damon, 1958_**

Enzo y yo estamos encerrados en la jaula, otra vez, un año más. Pero este año es distinto, este año saldremos de este infierno. Estoy tan débil por haberle dado prácticamente toda mi ración de sangre diaria a Enzo durante este último año que apenas me tengo en pie, pero vale la pena. Cualquier sacrificio valdrá la pena si salimos.

El doctor Whitmore hace salir a Enzo de la jaula y nos miramos con complicidad, nuestro plan yendo viento en popa. Esta gente me pone enfermo, exhibiéndonos como si fuésemos ganado, ¿acaso se creen superiores o algo? Pobres, no tienen ni idea de la que les espera… mejor para nosotros, pienso ocultando mi sonrisa maléfica. La misma sonrisa que se refleja en el rostro de Enzo mientras se rompe la mano para sacarla a través de las esposas.

El pánico se refleja en el rostro del doctor Whitmore y los de los idiotas que llenan la sala. Sus gritos son música para mis oídos, el olor de la sangre que Enzo derrama inunda mis sentidos y al humo le cuesta imponerse sobre él. Enzo sigue matando sin hacer distinciones, sin notar el fuego se propaga por la sala.

- ¡Enzo! – lo llamo, agarrándome a los barrotes y soltándolos al instante al sentir la verbena.

Él se gira tras romperle el cuello a la mujer de la que se está alimentando.

- ¡Ayúdame! Tenemos que salir de aquí. – el fuego se acerca a la jaula y es mortal para los vampiros.

Enzo asiente y se acerca a la jaula. Hago lo mismo que él y tratamos de romper las barras al unísono.

- ¡Verbena! – se suelta al instante al notar la quemazón.

Yo aguanto un par de segundos más, pero no es suficiente, apenas tengo fuerzas. Enzo me hace una seña y volvemos a intentarlo una y otra vez. La verbena nos obliga a soltarnos cada una de esas veces, manteniendo los barrotes intactos. Empiezo a desesperar al notar el intenso calor del fuego cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Otra vez! – grito, volviendo a lanzarme contra las barras, pero está vez soy el único que lo intenta.

Enzo sacude la cabeza ante mi intento frustrado.

- Lo siento, Damon. – dice.  
- No, Enzo. – no puede ser lo que creo, no puede abandonarme, no después de lo que hemos pasado juntos. – Por favor. – susurro, viendo el conflicto en sus ojos.  
- Lo siento. – repite, dando un paso atrás.

Baja la cabeza y sigue retrocediendo. No queda ni un rastro de humanidad en su rostro cuando vuelve a mirarme, clavando unos ojos fríos en los míos.

- No me dejes aquí. – le suplico directamente. – No puedes… no puedes dejarme aquí. – Enzo no dice nada, solo me sostiene la mirada mientras se marcha. – ¡Enzo! – vuelvo a llamarlo. - ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, Enzo!

Pero "mi amigo" solo me dedica una mirada por encima del hombro antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse, alejándose de mí y nuestro sufrimiento.

Las llamas me cercan y no puedo salir de esta jaula, solo me queda echarme a morir, como hacen los animales. Sentado en el suelo porque ya no aguanto más, me dedico a esperar lo inevitable. Una muerte que me resulta hasta placentera si pienso en cómo han sido los últimos 5 años de mi vida.

- Allí, hay que apagar el foco. – los escucho antes de verlos.

Sé que no me equivoco, la muerte es mucho mejor opción que volver a caer en manos de esta gente, pero nadie escucha mis súplicas silenciosas y pronto apagan el incendio. El doctor Whitmore estará muerto pero mi situación no ha cambiado, sigo en manos de estos sádicos.

No puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo, no podría soportarlo. Busco en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza ese interruptor invisible que me da poder sobre mis emociones y lo apago.

Ahora… ya nada importa.

**Gracias por leer **

**Pd: A partir de aquí toda la historia de TVD cambia, lo que haya pasado en la serie no tiene porque pasar ahora ;) Ya decidiré lo que mantengo y lo que no... Lo iréis viendo**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_23 de abril de 1992_

Era noche cerrada cuando el hombre, todo vestido de negro y con un pasamontañas que ocultaba sus rasgos, llegó con su carga a la consulta del doctor Grayson Gilbert en Mystic Falls. Había sido precisamente el doctor, su compañero en la sociedad Augustine, quién le había pedido el favor a dicha sociedad.

Rodeó el edificio hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera y llamó con el código que había acordado previamente con Grayson. La puerta se abrió a la mitad y se apresuró a entrar. El saco que cargaba sobre su hombro sufrió un golpe en el proceso, pero no se movió, tal y como se habían asegurado que pasase.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Has tenido algún problema? – preguntó ansioso Grayson, encendiendo una luz mientras guiaba a su compañero de Whitmore escaleras abajo, hasta el sótano de la consulta.  
- Ninguno, todo ha ido como planeamos. ¿Dónde te lo dejo?  
- Aquí. – tras atravesar otra puerta más, llegaron hasta una especie de cuartito que era difícil de encontrar si no sabía que estaba allí, amueblado como la celda de una cárcel, con unas gruesas rejas incluidas. - ¿Es suficiente?  
- Sí. – respondió el otro hombre, dejando caer el saco dentro sin mucho cuidado.

La tela se movió por la brusquedad del movimiento, dejando ver parte del rostro y el cabello negro de un atractivo joven aparentemente dormido.

- No sabes la de vidas que se podrán salvar si esto sale bien. – musitó Grayson, mirando el cuerpo con un brillo en los ojos.  
- No debería darte problemas, lleva desde los 50 en nuestras manos. – explicó el hombre de Augustine, siguiendo a Grayson de nuevo escaleras arriba.

_30 de junio de 1992_

Elena estaba sentada en lo alto de las escaleras, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Como en el colegio les habían dado vacaciones, su padre Grayson había empezado a llevarla con él al trabajo, con la instrucción de que no bajase al sótano donde realizaba sus investigaciones personales ni le molestase cuando estuviera con un paciente.

Los primeros días se las había apañado para entretenerse sola, algo de lo que estaba muy orgullosa a sus seis años. Pero hoy se había llevado una pelota y como no había nadie en la sala de espera, había estado jugando allí con ella hasta que se le había caído por la puerta semiabierta que daba al sótano. Grayson siempre la dejaba así cuando bajaba, como era el caso ahora, para poder oír si la niña le necesitaba.

Dudaba entre bajar o no bajar a por su pelota, arriesgándose a una regañina de su padre y que dejase de llevarla a la consulta, cuando de repente unas chispas que salían por debajo de una de las puertas del sótano lo iluminaron, acompañadas de una especie de grito que hizo estremecerse a Elena. La pequeña salió corriendo asustada y cerró la puerta que daba al sótano a sus espaldas.

Cuando Grayson subió al rato, encontró a su hija sentada en la silla más alejada de aquella puerta, balanceando las piernas nerviosa.

- ¿Has cerrado la puerta, cariño? – preguntó extrañado, arrodillándose frente a ella.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, con los labios apretados.

- ¿Por qué? Si te he dicho muchas veces que no la cierres.  
- Porque tengo miedo. Abajo hay un monstruo, lo he oído. – confesó cabizbaja, lo que fue una suerte para Grayson y el cambio que se produjo en su expresión.  
- Que va, si los monstruos no existen. – respondió cuando se recompuso un poco, pero no podía decirle a una niña de 6 años que efectivamente si existían, tenían colmillos, atacaban en la oscuridad y había uno abajo a buen recaudo. Elena aún era demasiado pequeña para eso.  
- ¿Y qué era ese ruido? – preguntó la pequeña con un hilo de voz, no muy convencida.  
- ¿Qué ruido? ¿Este? – dijo dando un repentino golpe por debajo de la silla, haciendo que la niña diera un bote. - ¿Ves como no es nada? Como el que hacen las máquinas en el hospital o como cuando crujen las maderas en casa o sopla el viento cuando llueve, ¿te acuerdas? Abajo no hay nada malo, Elena, solo algo que ayudara a que se curen muchos niños, como tú. – le tocó la punta de la nariz, haciéndola reír.

Un par de horas después, cuando Grayson estaba ocupado con un paciente, Elena se aburría tanto que decidió armarse de valor. Después de todo su padre le había dicho que no había monstruos abajo y él nunca le mentiría. Agarrándose a la barandilla, bajó cuidadosamente de puntillas en busca de su pelota.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces al encender la luz para fijar la vista. La pelota yacía olvidada en un rincón, y al ir a cogerla descubrió una pequeña puerta abierta solo una rendija. Curiosa, se acercó y la abrió un poco más, asomando la cabeza. La estancia a la que llegó estaba tan oscura que tanteó automáticamente en busca del interruptor.

- No. – escuchó una voz que le dejó paralizada en el sitio, con la mano apoyada en el interruptor sin llegar a darle.  
- ¿Quién habla? – tembló Elena asustada. - ¿Eres un monstruo? ¿Vas a comerme? – medio lloró.  
- No, hambre no tengo, pero me muero de sed. – algo en esa última palabra le erizó el pelo de la nuca a Elena, que también sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Retrocedió y su espalda chocó con la pared, momento que la voz eligió para empezar a reírse, en una escalofriante risa fría. Totalmente aterrorizada, Elena se dio la vuelta y huyó a la carrera.

_5 de julio de 1992 _

El incidente del sótano tuvo a Elena asustada por unos días, pero sus padres siempre le habían repetido que tenía que enfrentarse a los miedos para que desaparecieran. Por eso reunió valor y armada con una linterna, volvió a bajar al sótano una tarde que Grayson estuvo muy ocupado.

Encendió la luz del sótano y probó la pequeña puertecita, que se abrió sin ninguna oposición.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
- Tú otra vez. – la saludó la misma voz del otro día, con el mismo tono de aburrimiento y frialdad.  
- ¿Puedo encender la luz?  
- No.

Elena no se atrevió a desobedecer, moviéndose nerviosa sobre sus pies.

- Pero quiero verte.  
- ¿Por qué? – escuchó tras un tenso silencio.  
- Para darte una cosa.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, encendió tímidamente la linterna. Gracias a la tenue luz pudo hacerse una idea de con quién hablaba. Un chico joven, aunque mucho mayor que ella, que se cubría los ojos con el brazo al haberle enfocado directamente y sin querer a ellos cuando encendió la linterna. Estaba sentado en el suelo, como apoyado en una gruesa pared de piedra, mirando hacia la puerta.

Elena no se atrevió a acercarse al ver los barrotes, que en su mente de niña pequeña no implicaban nada bueno. Hizo rodar la botellita de agua que había traído consigo y que chocó contra ellos. El sonido hizo saltar los sentidos de Damon, que retiró el brazo y observó perplejo aquella botella con el agua aún moviéndose en su interior.

- ¿Para qué coño quiero yo esto? – preguntó con agresividad, creyendo que era otro sádico truco de su torturador, que había vuelto para hacerle vete a saber qué esta vez.  
- Dijiste que tenías mucha sed. – se defendió Elena. Le había preguntado a su padre si se podía uno morir de sed y la respuesta fue afirmativa, algo que mezcló la preocupación con el miedo y la razón principal de que hubiera decidido volver a bajar.  
- Joder, pero si solo eres una cría. – soltó Damon desconcertado cuando se tomó la molestia de alzar la mirada y la vio, aunque esa sorpresa no le hizo bajar la guardia.  
- No soy una cría, tengo seis. – se defendió ella, iluminándose enfadada con la linterna.

Damon vio que era una molesta niñita que llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas y unos ojos del color del chocolate muy grandes en su pequeño rostro.

- Bah. – bufó aburrido.

Más enfadada aún, la niña le dio una patada al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

- Muy… de chica mayor eso. – señaló Damon, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Empezó a reírse al verla salir corriendo con un pequeño gruñido. Elena le escuchó perfectamente a sus espaldas e incluso ella se dio cuenta de que el sonido era diferente. Por primera vez en muchos años Damon no tuvo que forzarse para reír.

_7 de julio de 1992_

Elena volvió a bajar en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, llevando de nuevo la linterna ya que al chico de abajo no parecía gustarle mucho la luz.

- ¿Otra vez aquí? – le escuchó gruñir en cuanto abrió la puerta.

¿Cómo podía saber que había entrado si no se veía nada? Elena se apresuró a encender la linterna, encontrando a ese chico en la misma posición, apoyado contra esa pared sin apenas moverse.

- Me llamo Elena, Elena Gilbert. – se presentó, apretando con fuerza las manos en torno a la linterna.

Damon no respondió, se limitó a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, agotado. Él ya no era Damon Salvatore, el chico y después vampiro que fue una vez, ahora era simplemente 21051. Un número, no una persona y mucho menos que un animal. No necesitaba que una cría le recordase eso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se preocupó Elena, ante ese gesto que tenía poco error de interpretación hasta para una niña pequeña. - ¿Estás aquí por qué estás malito? – preguntó, dando un paso hacia delante. – Mi papá dice que a veces cuando alguien está malito tiene que quedarse apartado unos días hasta que esté bien, para que los que están a su alrededor no se pongan también malitos.

Damon tuvo que morderse la lengua y decirle todo lo que pensaba con respecto a porqué estaba allí, pero no se contuvo porque hablara con una niña. El verdadero motivo fue ese pasito que Elena había dado y que no le había pasado desapercibido.

Estaba tan sediento y llevaba tantos años así que era capaz de notar todos y cada uno de los latidos del corazón de la niña. Si tan solo se acercase más… podría agarrarla e hincarle los colmillos para succionar ese delicioso néctar que era la sangre para él.

Ganarse su confianza era el primer paso para eso, por lo que se obligó con todas sus fuerzas a permanecer callado. Elena dio un pasito más, confirmándole así que su plan podía tener éxito.

- ¿No estás triste por estar solo? A mí no me gusta. – continuó hablando la niña.  
- A mí tampoco. – Damon no tuvo que fingir o mentir esta vez, odiaba estar solo pero ya ni recordaba lo que era tener compañía, al menos una de la que disfrutase.  
- Tengo que irme. – dijo Elena de repente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y no quería que su padre la pillase. – Pero vendré a verte. – cerró la puerta con cuidado, volviendo a dejar a Damon en la oscuridad.

Al verse solo, Damon dejó de ocultar una amplia sonrisa que hubiera dejado al descubierto sus colmillos de haber tenido alguna motivación para sacarlos.

_12 de agosto de 1992_

Damon estaba más hecho polvo de lo habitual, tanto que estaba tirado bocabajo en la celda. Tenía un brazo semiflexionado y apoyaba la cabeza en él. La otra mano la había colado entre los barrotes, a un par de centímetros del brazo de Elena. Alumbrándose con la linterna, la niña leía tranquilamente uno de sus cuentos en voz baja, supuestamente tanto para Damon como para ella, solo que el vampiro no la escuchaba.

Podía hacerlo, solo tenía que agarrar el brazo de Elena y pasarlo entre las rejas para poder beber de ella. Se había ganado su confianza, la niña no se lo esperaba y él sabía bien como ser rápido. Nunca lo hubiese dudado en el pasado, por lo que no entendía porqué no lo había hecho ya, que era lo que le impedía terminar de estirar la mano. Cada día que pasaba era un día más en su camino a la libertad y quería estar seguro, sabía muy bien cuál era el precio del fracaso. "Seguro que es eso" pensó, necesitaba estar seguro en vez de arriesgarse precipitadamente.

Ajena a sus dilemas e intenciones, pero no a su cercanía, Elena estiró la mano sin dejar de leer y la dejó sobre la de Damon. Deslizó los dedos sobre el dorso jugando a hacer formas, dejando a Damon incapaz de moverse, con los ojos fijos en la pequeña mano que acariciaba la suya. La primera caricia en más tiempo del que podía recordar.

- Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Fin. – terminó Elena, girándose a mirar a Damon. - ¿Te gusta?

No obtuvo respuesta y al iluminarle un poco con la linterna notó lo ausente que parecía.

- ¿Estás bien? – se asustó, deteniendo las caricias, lo que hizo reaccionar a Damon.

Dio un respingo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- Damon. Me llamo Damon. – dijo después, notando hasta extraño su nombre por la falta de uso.  
- Damon. – repitió Elena pensativa. – Me gusta tu nombre, es bonito.

Le sonrió, un gesto que por supuesto Damon no correspondió, pero sí que el azul de sus ojos se dulcificó un poco, perdiendo el toque acerado.

_13 de agosto de 1992_

Damon se pasó toda la tarde esperando, porque durante esos días la única constante que había en el comportamiento de Elena era que iba por las tardes, pero ese día no recibió ninguna visita.

_20 de agosto de 1992_

Nada. Damon se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un idiota y continuar mirando hacia a la puerta de vez en cuando, esperando que se abriera y la dichosa niña que había irrumpido en su soledad volviera.

Debería haber sido más listo y estar preparado ante las traiciones, después de todo era un experto en eso. Las había recibido de todo tipo y de todas las clases de personas, especialmente de las que menos esperaba. No debería sorprenderle que Elena también se hubiese cansado de él, tampoco debería dolerle.

Se suponía que no sentía nada, eso incluía el dolor, ¿por qué dolía? ¿Por qué sentía? ¿Por qué le costaba olvidarlo y volver a la bruma de siempre? Se lo justificó a sí mismo convenciéndose de que era por la oportunidad perdida. Si no hubiese sido tan idiota, ya podría estar libre.

_2014, en la actualidad_

Damon empezó a despertar, notando los habituales síntomas de la verbena. También recordaba haber sentido el pinchazo antes, por lo que sabía lo que le tocaba ahora. Ni se inmutó al encontrarse atado a una camilla en esa horrible habitación que conocía bien. Era muy parecida al quirófano de un hospital, salvo que tenía muchas más máquinas y que nada de lo que hacían allí lo aprobaría ningún comité que tuviera un mínimo de conciencia.

Tampoco intentó forcejear, los años le habían enseñado que era inútil y que era mejor no malgastar fuerzas que necesitaría después. Lo que sí hizo fue mantener los ojos cerrados para dar la impresión de que seguía inconsciente durante más tiempo. Eso potenció su sentido del oído y escuchó los pasos de dos personas distintas antes de oírlas.

Lo que más le sorprendió no fue la presencia de la segunda persona, algo que no había ocurrido nunca desde que estaba allí, si no que fuese una mujer. La voz de ella le sonó conocida, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes pero sin ubicarla en su memoria.

Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al abrir los ojos y encontrar a Katherine frente a él. ¡A Katherine! Su gran amor de 1864 que le engañó con su propio hermano, un hecho que no había conseguido acabar con el amor que le procesaba a la vampiresa, porque sabía lo que ella era. A diferencia de Stefan, él lo había sabido casi desde el principio.

- Katherine… - musitó casi sin aliento, intentando incorporarse.  
- Prepara más verbena, papá, parece que tiene ganas de luchar. – dijo ella, tras dirigirle únicamente una mirada despectiva.

¿Papá? ¿Por qué lo había llamado papá? ¿Y por qué esa idea encajaba con cómo iba vestida? Una larga bata blanca cubría sus ropas y su largo cabello castaño estaba recogida en una coleta. Y esos ojos marrones tan fríos… Damon juraría que lo había mirado incluso con odio, algo que nunca había visto en los de Katherine.

- Pues eso es nuevo, 21051 suele portarse bien. – dijo su torturador habitual, o doctor, como prefería llamarse él.  
- Pero Kath… - intentó volver a dirigirse a ella cuando Grayson se alejó para coger el instrumental. No podía creerse que Katherine estuviera participando en eso, ni le miraba, solo tenía ojos para la carpeta llena de papeles que tenía en las manos.

Con un gesto de puro aburrimiento, la chica clavó sus fríos ojos castaños en él, observándole sin disimular su disgusto.

- No sé de quién me hablas. Yo soy Elena, Elena Gilbert. – contestó, con una voz tan fría o más que su mirada.

Damon se quedó absolutamente congelado al escuchar ese nombre que no había podido olvidar por más que hubieran pasado años desde que tuvo aquel momento de debilidad. Comprendió que se había equivocado, aquella sí que era la mayor sorpresa de su vida.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

¿Ya está todo listo, papá? – preguntó Elena, ajena al desconcierto del vampiro que estaba a unos palmos de ella.

Para ella los vampiros eran monstruos, abominaciones de la naturaleza carentes de emociones excepto por su inmensa sed de sangre. No llegaban a alcanzar la categoría de animales en su mente y no sentía ni un mínimo de remordimiento por usar un vampiro cobaya para investigar por un futuro mejor para la humanidad.

De hecho estaba deseando comprobar por sí misma las extraordinarias propiedades curativas de aquellos seres. Por eso había aceptado ser la ayudante de su padre durante el verano antes de empezar su primer año de la universidad.

Sí, ¿empiezas tú? – se acercó Grayson, colocando la bandeja con el instrumental en una pequeña mesita auxiliar anexa a la camilla.

Damon siguió con los ojos la mano de Elena cuando ella cogió un bisturí sin disimular su entusiasmo. No le entraba en la cabeza que la niña que recordaba y que había sido buena con él tanto tiempo atrás fuese la misma que tenía ahora delante. La niña que lo había tratado como una persona era la misma que se moría de ganas por empezar a trocearle. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó de aparecer por su celda, pero a juzgar por su apariencia debía de ser bastante. ¿Por qué tenía que ser exactamente igual que Katherine? Eso tampoco lo entendía.

Grayson se puso metódicamente un par de guantes y levantó todo lo que pudo la camiseta que llevaba Damon, hasta arrugarla en torno a su pecho. Era negra para que la suciedad y la sangre no se notasen, pero ya tenía un tiempo, como delataban desgarrones y partes descoloridas.

Cuando quieras. – indicó usando ese tono carente de emoción que Damon tanto odiaba y que le pondría los pelos de punta si aún fuese capaz de sentir algo.

Sin previo aviso, Elena deslizó el bisturí por todo el ancho del pecho de Damon, hundiendo profundamente la punta y observando brotar la sangre de la herida. El vampiro se tensó, apretando la mandíbula para no darles la satisfacción de que le oyeran quejarse. Las firmes, fuertes y numerosas correas le mantenían en su lugar, estaba demasiado débil y shockeado como para forcejear con ellas y además sabía que era inútil.

Impresionante. – comentó Elena, observando atentamente como los músculos se volvían a juntar y la piel se unía volviéndose lisa y rosada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mucho. – coincidió Grayson, acercándose a mirar más de cerca. – Si consiguiera adivinar como lo hacen… - se lamentó después.

¿Tomamos muestras? – propuso la chica, fiel a su papel de ayudante e interesada en esa investigación que podía salvar la vida de miles de enfermos.

Vale. – aceptó tras pensarlo un poco. No era necesario porque ya tenía muchas pero cedió ante la ilusión que le hacía aquello a su hija.

Ella sonrió y se movió por la habitación cogiendo las cosas que necesitaba para tomar muestras de sangre y tejidos varios. Durante toda la conversación, ni ella ni su padre miraron a Damon, que no era la primera vez que pasaba por aquello y sabía lo que le esperaba.

A pesar de que 21051 estaba bien amaestrado y nunca le hubiera dado problemas, Grayson no quiso arriesgarse. Mientras su hija se preparaba, él colocó una vía en el brazo derecho del vampiro, inyectándole verbena pura.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Elena, atrayendo a la vez la atención del padre y el vampiro.

Verbena para mantenerlo tranquilo, más vale prevenir que curar. – Elena se apresuró a apuntar aquella información en su carpeta, demostrándole una vez más a Damon lo mucho que se había equivocado con aquella chica.

El odio se reflejó claramente en el azul de sus ojos, pero Elena ni se inmutó. ¿Qué le importaba que aquel monstruo la odiase cuando ella hacía lo mismo con él? En todo caso se sintió orgullosa porque él la temiera, que reconociera que era ella quién tenía el control de la situación.

¿De dónde tomo las muestras? – le preguntó Elena a su padre.

De donde quieras.

Elena recorrió a Damon con la mirada de arriba abajo. El vampiro sintió como la frialdad que emanaba esa chica le golpeaba con fuerza, hiriéndole de la misma forma que lo había hecho el bisturí antes y como lo hizo la jeringuilla que le clavó sin previo aviso con fuerza en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Elena subió un poco el émbolo y sacó la jeringuilla, manejándola con habilidad al dejar caer unas gotas en un portamuestras. Colocó otro porta encima, como si fuera un sándwich y metió todo el conjunto en una placa Petri que dejó apartada para rotularla luego.

Rodeó la camilla para alcanzar el brazo en el que Damon tenía la vía de verbena, suponiendo que sería el lugar más seguro para tomar otra muestra. Le sujetó por la parte inferior del brazo, manteniéndolo expertamente en su lugar mientras cortaba, por lo que sintió perfectamente cómo se tensó el vampiro.

¿Así está bien? – miró a Grayson un momento tras tomar un trozo de piel.

No quiso perderse el proceso de curación, llegando incluso a agacharse para acercar todo lo posible sus ojos a la herida.

Absolutamente increíble. – murmuró al ver en vivo y en directo como sanaba de aquella forma tan increíble que casi parecía magia, provocando que su cálido aliento golpease la piel del vampiro, alimentando la repulsa de éste hacia ella por como su cuerpo reaccionó de forma distinta a como lo hacía su mente.

Tengo cosas más interesantes bajo los vaqueros. Por si quieres quitármelos, como te gusta tanto mirarme… - habló Damon en tono sarcástico, ganándose una mirada glacial de ambos.

Para Grayson eso era nuevo. 21051, ya que no se había molestado en averiguar su nombre, nunca hablaba. No le gustó que lo hiciera con su hija y mucho menos que lo hiciera en ese tono. Pero Elena sabía defenderse sola, no se inmutó por la provocación y le hizo un gran tajo en el abdomen para tomar una muestra del músculo abdominal de la forma más dolorosa que conocía.

Grayson se unió a ella mientras colocaba la nueva placa junto a la anterior con la sangre, algo apartados de la camilla. Aprovechando esa circunstancia, Elena habló en susurros.

Quiero examinar los colmillos, ¿puedo, papá? – preguntó, ignorante de que el agudo oído de Damon lo captaba todo por muy bajo que hablasen.

No sé Elena, a lo mejor es mucho de golpe. Mejor esperamos un poco. – decidió. – Si tienes todo el verano por delante, no te preocupes. – la consoló al ver su decepción.

Internamente decidió que la próxima vez doblaría la dosis de verbena antes de sacarlo de la celda, y que rebajaría la cantidad de sangre que le daba por si acaso. No se arriesgaría a tener a un vampiro vengativo y posiblemente resabiado suelto.

¿Qué muestra toca ahora? – preguntó Elena, soltando el rotulador que había usado para rotular las placas con el número que Damon tenía asignado.

De órgano.

Elena volvió a acercarse a la camilla sin perder ni un segundo. Sus ojos recorrieron una, dos y hasta tres veces el cuerpo del vampiro, decidiendo en su mente donde iba a hacer la siguiente incisión. Por su parte Damon, sintiéndose tan miserable como un vulgar trozo de carne, no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente si aquella chica compartiría los gustos de su padre o por el contrario tendría sus propias fantasías sádicas.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se iluminaron cuando decidió, de una forma que Damon ya había visto antes pero en circunstancias muy distintas, unas que casi le parecían irreales según lo que estaba viendo. El vampiro apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para tratar de mantenerse lo más impasible imposible, pero no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada ese bisturí manejado por una pequeña mano enguantada que se dirigía a la parte más baja de su abdomen... Y entonces, todo se volvió negro mientras una explosión retumbaba por el edificio.

Estar en esa camilla por una vez le sirvió de algo a Damon. No se vio arrastrado por la onda expansiva que derribó a Grayson y Elena.

¿Estás bien, Elena? – preguntó el primero, claramente desconcertado al no entender lo que estaba pasando.

Sí. – se puso en pie, cubriéndose con la mano la brecha que se había hecho en la cabeza al golpearse en la caída.

Los colmillos de Damon punzaron en su boca antes incluso de que oliera la sangre. Estaba tan sediento por los muchos años que llevaba sin saciarse completamente que pequeñas venitas negras aparecieron en su rostro, en torno a los ojos. Ese proceso volvió a fascinar a la chica, que se le quedó mirando fijamente. Apartó lentamente la mano de la herida y empezó a extenderla hacia el vampiro, temblándole un poco el pulso.

Aléjate de él. – ordenó Grayson, haciéndola dar un brinco y retirar la mano. La chica se retiró obedientemente a un rincón, el más alejado de la puerta. – Límpiate la sangre y se le pasará. Iré a buscar algo para controlarle, hemos terminado por hoy. – dijo, abandonando rápidamente la habitación para subir a la consulta, cerrando la puerta.

El humo proveniente de ella inundaba el sótano cuando salió. Tosió varias veces, tratando de apartarlo con la mano mientras subía las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Se detuvo en seco al llegar arriba, boquiabierto al encontrar su consulta completamente destrozada. El mobiliario estaba hecho pedazos, allí el humo era más fuerte y denso, pero estaba iluminado por el resplandor de unas llamas.

Su primer pensamiento fue ir a por el extintor y no consiguió reaccionar cuando una figura salió de entre el humo, directa a su yugular.

¡Agggg! ¡Verbena! – el vampiro que había atacado a Grayson escupió la sangre contaminada que no había conseguido tragar y lanzó el cuerpo de éste contra la pared.

¿Qué haces? Mátalo. – contestó una segunda voz masculina, una segunda figura perfilándose entre las nubes de humo junto a su compañero. El primer vampiro dio unos pasos, tratando de ubicar a Grayson entre el caos reinante cuando sintió que le agarraban del brazo. – Ya déjalo, lo haremos luego. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿Has olvidado nuestra misión? – le increpó.

Sin más palabras, ambos se dirigieron directamente hacia la puerta que daba al sótano. Allí tampoco se dejaron engañar, como si conocieran aquel lugar como la palma de su mano, fueron derechos a las dos puertas que allí había, dividiéndose. El que algo más bajito de los dos, quién aún notaba el incómodo sabor de la verbena en la boca, abrió la puerta que llevaba a la celda que normalmente ocupaba Damon. El otro, que parecía ser el cabecilla, se encargó de la otra puerta.

Intranquila por la tardanza de su padre, Elena se había dejado el rincón para seguir la pared en su camino hacia la puerta. Con la espalda bien pegada a ella para mantenerse lo más lejos posible del vampiro que seguía en la camilla como si nada hubiera pasado, casi había llegado cuando ésta se abrió violentamente.

El humo entró, haciéndola toser y pestañear, echándose hacia atrás tratando de protegerse los ojos con el brazo. Éste se expandió por la estancia, a más velocidad de la que el desconocido escaneaba la habitación con la mirada. Con paso firme y calmado al comprobar que no había peligro, ignoró a Elena y a las máquinas, yendo directo hacia la camilla que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Con una mano colocó en su lugar la camiseta que Damon aún tenía arrugada en torno al pecho y con la otra rompió la primera de las cintas que le aprisionaba, la que sujetaba su cabeza.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, haciendo lo mismo con la segunda cinta.

¿Enzo? – alucinó Damon al reconocer aquel acento que conocía tan bien, llevándose la tercera sorpresa del día.

Tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos para verle bien entre la ligera bruma en que se había convertido el humo, pero no tuvo problemas para reconocerle. El mismo pelo oscuro, los mismos ojos marrones y la misma sonrisa sarcástica, era él. Enzo, su antiguo compañero de torturas, su antiguo amigo. No quiso pensar en ello, no quiso recordar su traición y no quiso reconocer que estaba más enfadado que aliviado por volverle a ver. En vez de pensar en todo eso que solo complicaría aún más las cosas, hizo lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en su lugar después de haber pasado por lo mismo que él. Se incorporó débilmente sobre un codo y señaló a Elena con el índice.

Es su hija. – fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Enzo reaccionase.

Ella dejó de disimular al ver su identidad descubierta y corrió hacia la puerta que Enzo había dejado abierta. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, el vampiro se le adelantó y chocó contra el duro cuerpo de éste.

¿Vas a alguna parte, preciosa? – preguntó en tono sarcástico, sujetándola con fuerza. - ¡Will! – llamó a su compañero, que apareció a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al usar la velocidad sobrehumana que poseían los vampiros. – Libérale. – señaló a Damon con la cabeza, quién ya se había arrancado la vía de verbena del brazo y estaba peleándose con sus ataduras.

Elena trató de forcejear con aquel vampiro que la arrastraba, pero nada podía hacer contra su fuerza sobrenatural. Harto de chorradas, Enzo la hizo andar junto a él por la habitación y cogió una de las jeringuillas que ya estaban preparadas. Cerró los ojos y apretó mínimamente el émbolo, haciendo que un par de gotas se deslizasen por la aguja.

Anestesia. – dijo, abriendo los ojos y clavándosela a Elena sin contemplaciones.

La chica cayó desmayada en sus brazos y como Will ya había terminado de ayudar a Damon, estaban listos para irse. Enzo se acercó a su amigo al ver que le temblaban las piernas, pero Damon clavó en él una fiera mirada azul y empezó a andar sin ayuda de nadie.

Vámonos. – ordenó Enzo, pasando la chica a Will y manteniéndose cerca de Damon por si lo necesitaba, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que Damon no iba a reconocerlo.

La planta de arriba estaba desierta, excepto por el fuego y el humo, cuando subieron. Ni rastro de Grayson por ningún lado.

¿Por qué no me sorprende que haya huido como la rata que es? – comentó Enzo de forma despectiva al notar su ausencia.

Y sin más sacó al grupo fuera de allí, llevándolos hasta la casa franca en la que se ocultaban.

Grayson se dirigió como pudo a la casa del alcalde, el centro de operaciones del Consejo secreto de Mystic Falls. Organizaban el pueblo de día y por la noche se dedicaban a asuntos más oscuros, como los vampiros. Ellos conocían el verdadero pasado del pueblo y no iban a permitir que un aquelarre volviera a asentarse allí. Eran quienes llevaban más de 150 años manteniendo el pueblo libre de vampiros, pasando la responsabilidad y el cargo en el Consejo de generación en generación.

Tengo que ver al alcalde, ha pasado algo. – le dijo con esfuerzo a la señora de servicio que le abrió la puerta.

Ella le indicó que esperase en la entrada al ver su lamentable aspecto y fue a llamar al alcalde Lockwood.

¡Grayson! – se alarmó éste en cuanto vio a su amigo, mandando a la mujer en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Vampiros… han volado mi clínica. – tosió por culpa del humo que había inhalado y que aún sentía en la garganta. – Tienen a Elena. – le contó antes de desmayarse.

Lo primero que hizo Damon al encontrarse en un lugar seguro fue deshacerse de la ropa lo más rápido posible, ya que le recordaba a su cautiverio. Después tomó una larga ducha que terminó de borrar de su piel los restos de tantos años de tortura. El lujo del agua caliente le hizo sentirse casi renovado, como alguien nuevo, y enrolló una toalla en su cintura para salir.

El baño daba a un dormitorio, el que Enzo le había dicho que podía ocupar. Aparte de la cama, solo había otro mueble allí. Un armario lleno de ropa de su talla, como comprobó al abrirlo y ponerse unos vaqueros que le encajaron perfectamente. Aquello le hizo pensar en Enzo, parecía que había preparado muy bien su rescate, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que le había abandonado a su suerte.

Se puso la primera camiseta que pilló, la cual también se amoldó perfectamente a su cuerpo y fue a encargarse de la sed que llevaba años atormentándole. Encontró al otro vampiro en el salón, Will creía que se llamaba o así lo había llamado Enzo, pasando canales en un moderno televisor de pantalla plana.

¿Quieres algo? – preguntó Will, apartando la vista del partido de rugby.

¿Y Enzo? – preguntó, tratando de sonar neutral al pronunciar el nombre de su "amigo".

Ha salido. – respondió escuetamente.

Necesito sangre. – "o empezaré a disecarme" pensó Damon para sus adentros.

Mira en la nevera. – contestó Will, volviendo a centrarse en el partido.

Damon se encaminó hacia la pequeña cocina y abrió la nevera, encontrándola llena de bolsas de sangre. Tantas que ni podía contarlas. Se le hizo la boca agua ante la visión de tanta sangre junta y los colmillos le atravesaron bruscamente las encías. Cogió una bolsa y le pegó un mordisco, tomando otra en cuanto vació la primera.

No era muy fan de la sangre embolsada, la prefería directamente cálida y palpitante de una vena, pero no iba a hacerle ascos a estas alturas. Continuó vaciando bolsas hasta que se sació por completo, tachando el alimentarse de su lista de prioridades y pasó a la siguiente.

¿Dónde está la chica? – le preguntó a Will, volviendo al salón.

No es asunto tuyo. – respondió éste, mirándole fijamente por la sangre que aún le goteaba por la barbilla.

¡Qué-me-lo-digas! – rugió Damon, haciendo una pequeña pausa entre las palabras.

Encadenada en la habitación del fondo. – contestó, intimidado por el vacío que inundaba sus ojos azules y por la fiereza de su posición.

Bien. – dijo Damon tranquilamente, con una sonrisa de loco expandiéndose en su rostro.

Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, utilizó la super velocidad para colocarse detrás y romperle el cuello. Un poco descoordinado por el tiempo que hacía que no usaba sus habilidades, Damon dio un traspiés después de soltar el cuerpo.

Recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio y fue hacia la habitación que Will le había indicado. Ya fuese Katherine haciéndose pasar por la hija de aquel loco o bien la niña de sus recuerdos, no entendía que ninguna de las dos fuese capaz de tratarle tan cruelmente. Ni de experimentar con él de aquella manera, y eso que no sabía todo lo que ella planeaba hacerle, porque ese comentario sobre sus colmillos le había dado muy mala espina.

No estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda e iba a averiguar la verdad aunque tuviera que sacársela por la fuerza. La habitación en la que estaba la chica tenía las ventanas cerradas con las cortinas corridas y ella estaba encadenada a una de las patas de la cama, algo ante lo que Damon volvió a sonreír.

Se acercó a ella y la sacudió con fuerza para despertarla.

¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó Elena, tratando de llevarse una mano a la cabeza y notando el tirón y tintineo de las cadenas.

Damon la sujetó por la barbilla con fuerza, obligándola a fijar la mirada en él. Los ojos castaños de ella se llenaron de odio en cuanto le vio.

¿Por qué me has hecho esto? – preguntó, evidentemente molesto. - ¿A qué ha venido todo eso del laboratorio? – gritó.

Aún algo aturdida, Elena empezó a explicarle algo sobre investigar una cura para cualquier enfermedad. Una respuesta muy alejada a lo que Damon quería.

Me da igual la gente. No me refiero a eso, si no a mí. ¿Por qué me lo has hecho a mí? – la interrumpió, sacudiéndola de nuevo.

¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo, 21051? – replicó sin acobardarse, orgullosa de sus actos.

El uso de aquel número hizo estragos en la cordura de Damon al volver a verse reducido de una persona a un simple número.

¡No me llames así! – rugió, enfurecido. - ¡Usa mi nombre!

¿Tu nombre? – se extrañó Elena sin apartarle la mirada. - ¿Y yo que sé cuál es tu nombre si no te he visto en mi vida?


	4. Capítulo 3

**Os traigo un capi, que os veo con muchas dudas ;) Espero que os guste ;)**

**Capítulo 3**

- Mientes. – dijo Damon con una calma que no sentía.

Elena le dedicó una mirada suspicaz y bufó por lo bajo, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me mientes? – la increpó el vampiro, apretando el agarre en sus brazos.  
- No te creas tan importante. – fue la réplica entredientes de Elena, que no tenía intención de quejarse por mucho daño que le hiciera. No le daría ese gusto al monstruo que tenía delante.  
- ¡Sé qué estás mintiendo! – gritó, fuera de sí.

Su autocontrol se había evaporado ante tanta mentira y su naturaleza vampírica se impuso a la del hombre. Los colmillos no llegaron a salir por la falta de estímulos, pero excepto por ese detalle su rostro se transformó completamente.

- Di mi nombre. – dijo Damon, mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de la chica, con sus propias pupilas contrayéndose y dilatándose.  
- 2-1-0-5-1. – respondió Elena, remarcándole despacio los números.

Todo se volvió negro para Damon en el momento en que escuchó esa cifra que tanto odiaba. La soltó y sacó los colmillos, rugiendo delante de ella. Asustada, Elena se alejó de él todo lo que dieron de sí las cadenas, arrastrándose por el suelo. Damon se lanzó hacia ella y atacó sin pensarlo, aún envuelto en la bruma de irracionalidad a la que ella le había conducido.

O al menos lo intentó, porque se vio sujeto antes de llegar a alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – le regañó Enzo, quién le sujetaba.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió girarse y empujar a Damon un poco hacia atrás, quedando él entre ambos.

- Déjame en paz. – le gruñó Damon, buscando algún punto débil en la guardia de Enzo que le permitiese alcanzar a Elena.

Enzo no se dejó intimidar, después de todo él había estado en el lugar de Damon. Sabía bien lo fácil que era saltar y perder la cabeza por cualquier tontería al estar desconectado del mundo después de tanto encierro. Si le había costado a él después de quince años no quería ni imaginar cómo tendría que estar siendo para Damon.

- Sigues estando débil por mucho que al fin te hayas alimentado. No seas idiota y sal. – Enzo le señaló la puerta.  
- No hasta que me diga la verdad. – insistió el otro vampiro.  
- ¿Qué verdad? – se extrañó Enzo, bajando un poco la guardia al ver que su amigo parecía más calmado.  
- Quiero saber porque niega conocerme.

Ese comentario sonó ridículo hasta para sus oídos, por lo que Damon dio un paso atrás y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, preguntándose mentalmente que le pasaba. Esa chica era una torturadora digna de su padre, lo había comprobado en sus propias carnes. Tenía motivos más que de sobra para atacarla que un estúpido no se acuerda de mí.

- Relájate, tío. – habló Enzo, dando un paso hacia él.  
- Y sobre todo quiero saber porque nos hicieron todo lo que nos hicieron. – disimuló porque no quería su pena ni parecer débil delante de Enzo.

También se guardó para sí mismo el hecho de que aquella chica era idéntica a la mujer que amaba. Ese hecho lo investigaría por sí solo, los que estaban allí habían demostrado no ser dignos de confianza y no iba a arriesgarse con ese tal Will, que seguro que no sería su mayor fan cuando despertase.

- No le busques lógica, no la tiene. No son más que una panda de psicópatas, Damon. – replicó, esta vez entendiendo el punto de su amigo. Él también se lo había preguntado muchas veces, tanto cuando estuvo dentro como cuando al fin salió. No encontró una respuesta satisfactoria en ninguna de las ocasiones y con el tiempo dejó de preguntárselo, por el bien de su propia cordura. – En cuanto a lo que sea que te haya dicho… toma verbena, no le creas ni una palabra.  
- ¿Verbena? – repitió Damon. Si tomaba verbena entonces podía haberle mirado a los ojos, resistido su compulsión y mentirle en la cara, tal y como decía Enzo.

Enzo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Damon pasó su mirada de él a la chica que no se había molestado en levantarse del suelo. Todo lo que ella le devolvió fue una sonrisa autosuficiente, queriendo borrar aquel instante en que había dejado que el pánico la venciera cuando Damon la atacó.

Damon notó un firme pero suave apretón en el brazo y bajó la mirada, descubriendo que era la mano de Enzo.

- Venga, vámonos de aquí. Ya la interrogarás cuando se le haya pasado el efecto. – dijo el vampiro castaño, tirando decididamente de él lo justo para que se moviera, pero sin que se sintiera obligado.

Damon se dejó llevar, confundido, pero no lo llevó tan bien una vez estuvieron fuera. Al ser totalmente consciente de con quién estaba, apartó el brazo de un tirón y se alejó todo lo que pudo de Enzo.

Cuando Grayson recuperó el conocimiento se encontró tumbado en una gran cama y con sus heridas atendidas, aunque le dolía el cuerpo allí donde se había golpeado contra la pared y el cuello donde le habían mordido. Había un pequeño timbre en la mesilla y se apresuró a tocarlo, esperando que acudiera alguien que pudiera informarle.

Fue su amigo, el alcalde Lockwood, quién acudió a su llamada, aliviado porque estuviera despierto.

- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Como si me hubiera explotado una bomba encima. – refunfuñó Grayson, incorporándose hasta apoyar la espalda en el cabecero. Un ligero mareo le hizo llevarse una mano a las sienes. - ¿Sabéis algo?  
- Hemos investigado. Tu clínica está completamente destrozada, lo siento.  
- ¿Y Elena? – preguntó, quitándole importancia con un gesto a su frase anterior.  
- No sabemos nada aún. – dijo el alcalde, remarcando la última palabra. – Hay unos testigos… vieron un coche extraño cerca. Por suerte anotaron la matrícula, lo estamos rastreando.  
- Tenemos que encontrarla, solo tenemos tres días antes de que pase el efecto de la verbena. Estará perdida si eso pasa. – le dijo, cogiéndole de la camisa con el puño y algo de miedo en la voz.  
- Tranquilo, todo el Consejo está en ello. Además le hemos llamado, esta noche estará aquí. Con suerte ya tendremos algo por lo que tirar para entonces. – respondió con optimismo ante la mención de su as en la manga. – Si están aquí los encontraremos. Ahora descansa, mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos. – le tendió un frasco de píldoras para dormir que estaba en la mesilla.

Grayson las examinó con ojo crítico antes de tomarse un par de ellas. Necesitaba estar en plena forma cuando despertase.

Will despertó con un fuerte dolor de cuello y las noticias deportivas de fondo. Empezó a frotárselo poniéndose en pie.

- Quita del medio, tío, que no eres transparente. – protestó Enzo, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Will obedeció aún desconcertado y se quitó de delante de la televisión, descubriendo que no estaban los dos solos. Damon ocupaba el otro extremo del sillón cruzado de brazos y con mala cara. Verle le hizo cambiar el gesto a él también.

- No me habías dicho que tu amigo tiene tan malas pulgas. – acusó a Enzo, yendo a la cocina para coger una bebida y un poco de sangre que le mejorase el humor.

Damon esperó a que volviese para soltar su réplica.

- Para tu información, éste y yo no somos amigos. – fulminó con la mirada a Enzo antes de irse a la habitación. – Yo no tengo amigos. – murmuró cuando estuvo allí solo.

- ¿Siempre es así de agradecido? – preguntó Will, una vez Damon se hubo ido. – Podríamos haberlo dejado allí. – dijo en un tono aún más bajo.  
- Tiene motivos para comportarse así. – musitó Enzo en tono triste. Que entendiera el comportamiento de Damon no significaba que llevase bien su rechazo. Era su amigo, habían vivido demasiado juntos como para que ese vínculo se borrase. – Se le pasará. – suspiró, mirando hacia el pasillo por el que Damon había desaparecido.

Se había dado cuenta de algo, por mucho que Damon se esforzase en aparentar indiferencia, si estaba tan enfadado con él tenía que sentir algo. Y si sentía era recuperable, solo tenía que esforzarse.

Damon despertó de golpe al verse sacudido. Su reacción fue instintiva, todo su cuerpo se tensó al ponerse en guardia y levantó el brazo para cubrirse la cara en gesto defensivo.

- Tranquilo, solo soy yo. – dijo Enzo, soltándole y levantando ambas manos en gesto de paz, apenado por la reacción de pura defensa de su amigo a pesar de que ya llevase un par de días en libertad.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Enzo? – preguntó Damon con dureza, tratando de cubrir con frialdad su sobresalto por el brusco despertar.  
- No quería asustarte.  
- No lo has hecho. – replicó con una mirada glacial, incorporándose en la cama.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero un poco de luz se colaba por ellas, indicando que fuera ya era de día. Damon pudo ver que Enzo estaba completamente vestido para salir. Llevaba vaqueros azules, una camiseta blanca y botas.

- Voy a un sitio, ¿quieres venir? – ofreció Enzo.  
- ¿Para qué puedas darme otra puñalada trapera? – contestó Damon mordazmente.  
- ¿Vienes o no? - replicó Enzo, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos para contener el impulso de ahorcarlo que lo embargaba ahora.  
- ¿Contigo? Ni de coña. – Damon volvió a echarse en la cama y le dio la espalda para tratar de dormir, esperando que esta vez los recuerdos no lo acosasen.  
- Tú mismo. – Enzo trató de mostrarse indiferente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte, sin llegar a abrirla. – Lástima, creí que te interesaría vengarte.  
- ¿Vengarme?

Enzo ocultó la sonrisa al girarse y encontrarle incorporado, mirándole con los ojos iluminados por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado.

- Vístete, te espero en el coche. – le indicó, saliendo de la habitación.

Buscando en el armario algo que ponerse, Damon se quedó mirando una camiseta negra, lisa, con el cuello en forma de uve, parecida a las que le daban cuando estaba cautivo. Tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de sobreponerse a los recuerdos mientras se la ponía. Él era más fuerte que ellos, lo iba a demostrar.

Enzo le esperaba apoyado en el lateral del coche, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos. Relajado, confiado, seguro de sí mismo. Una nueva oleada de animadversión golpeó a Damon por todo lo que Enzo le había robado al escapar dejándole tirado.

- Ni se te ocurra. – le advirtió Enzo al ver que rodeaba el coche para evitarle, abandonado su cómoda posición. – Yo conduzco.

Tan impasible como un muro de granito, Damon rectificó el rumbo de sus pasos y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero si conduces tú no llegaremos a nuestro destino. – se disculpó Enzo, ocupando su asiento y poniendo en marcha el motor.  
- No sabes cómo conduzco.  
- Pero sé cuánto tiempo hace que no conduces. – se defendió Enzo, dándose cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.  
- Gracias a ti. – le recordó fríamente Damon, dedicándose a mirar por la ventanilla durante todo el trayecto.

Éste fue corto, abandonaron los límites de Mystic Falls pero no fueron demasiado lejos a partir de ahí. Sorprendido, Damon contempló el campus universitario al que Enzo le había llevado.

- Es la universidad Whitmore, ¿te suena? – preguntó Enzo casualmente al detener el coche.

La reacción del vampiro reveló que se acordaba muy bien.

- El grueso de los Augustine está aquí. – le contó. – y el último de ellos también.  
- ¿El último? – repitió Damon.  
- Matarlos a todos excepto a uno para que continúe el apellido. Dejar pasar unos años y buscarlo para repetir la misma historia, ¿recuerdas? – explicó con una sonrisa traviesa.  
- Sí. – susurró Damon, mirándole esta vez.

Enzo asintió para sí mismo al sentir la intensidad de su mirada, muy distinta a esa frialdad que normalmente recibía.

- Te creía muerto. – confesó. – Pero la última vez… Eran tres, un hombre, una mujer y un niño. Estaban de acampada, pero eso no le impidió al hombre tener algunos documentos consigo. Vi tu número en ellos y supe que estabas vivo. Llevo buscándote desde entonces, más de diez años. – le contó, sin rehuir su mirada en ningún momento, notando la tensión cada vez más fuerte entre ellos en el reducido espacio del coche. – No ha sido fácil.  
- ¿Dónde está? – la pregunta de Damon desconcertó a Enzo por el brusco cambio de tema. – Supongo que dejaste vivo al niño, ¿no? – especificó, alzando una ceja. - ¿Dónde está?  
- ¿Quieres al niño o los Augustine? – le siguió la corriente Enzo.  
- ¿Ambos? – propuso Damon, con un brillo diabólico en la mirada y una sonrisa espeluznante.  
- Sabía que nos entenderíamos. – sonrió Enzo de la misma forma, haciendo un gesto de aprobación. – Primero el chico, necesitamos que nos invite a entrar al edificio donde están los Augustine y nos servirá de calentamiento.

Aburrida, Elena no tenía más posibilidad que entretenerse mirando las paredes. Tampoco era como si tuviera mucha más opción al estar encadenada. No podía salir de la habitación, aunque no debía quejarse, al menos tenía comida y el vampiro que se la llevaba la permitía ir al baño. Podía ser mil veces peor y lo sabía.

Habían pasado un par de días y no pensaba quedarse ahí para siempre. Sus horas mirando las paredes no eran más que horas planeando una salida. Se concentraba mejor cerrando los ojos, por lo que le fue más fácil escuchar unos golpecitos en la ventana que venían de fuera. El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho al escucharlos de nuevo, conocía ese código.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo a la pared en la que estaba esa ventana. No podía apartar las cortinas por las cadenas, pero el poco aire que había fuera las hacía ondear levemente y distinguió parte de un rostro. Por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la persona que estaba fuera, quién asintió antes de desaparecer.

Will había tenido que quedarse de niñera por la salida de Enzo y Damon, y también le tocó abrir la puerta cuando llamaron fuera.

- Esto es embarazoso pero me acaba de dejar tirado el coche y tengo el móvil sin batería. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono o por casualidad no podrías echarme una mano? – le pidió un joven de ojos claros y pelo castaño corto, llevándose una mano a la nuca claramente avergonzado, moviéndose algo nervioso sobre sus pies.  
- Puedo mirarlo. – contestó Will, sin intención de dejarle entrar.

Aquel chico, que se apartó para que Will pudiera pasar, también llevaba unos cascos colgando por el cuello de su camisa, con la música tan alta que se escuchaba perfectamente, incluso para un oído humano. Se llevó la mano a la espalda, rozando con los dedos la estaca que sujetaba la cintura de sus vaqueros y siguió al vampiro que iba a inspeccionar su coche supuestamente roto.

La habitación estaba inundada de sangre, el aire olía a muerte y Damon no podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Si aquellos desgraciados no hubiesen tomado verbena y hubieran podido beber de ellos todo hubiese sido perfecto. No había podido contenerse y había tomado un bocado, pero el inconfundible sabor de la verbena y todo lo que significaba para él mantenían sus colmillos a raya.

Terminó de retorcer la mano del hombre sobre el que estaba sentado a horcajadas y que ya sangraba por la pierna. Él se quejó y lloró cuando los huesos se rompieron bruscamente y de mala manera. Cansado de sus lloriqueos, Damon le partió el cuello de un único movimiento y se apartó de él.

- ¿Has terminado? – preguntó Enzo, dejando caer al suelo el brazo que acababa de arrancar.  
- Parece que sí. – Damon recorrió la habitación con la mirada, encontrando que no quedaban más que ellos dos vivos.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

La tenía llena de sangre, pero ambos estaban completamente ensangrentados y no les importó.

- Bien, me siento bien. – sonrió Damon.  
- Ahora nos toca limpiar, tío.

Enzo salió a buscar la lata de gasolina que llevaba en el maletero del coche y Damon empezó a amontonar los cuerpos y partes de ellos. La rabia los había cegado al principio y habían destrozado a los primeros Augustine que habían tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. Los otros habían tenido muertes más rápidas pero con más sufrimiento. Dejó para el final el cuerpo del joven Whitmore, un chico rubio con pinta de adolescente. Él no tomaba verbena, así que Damon había podido tomar hasta la última gota de su sangre, disfrutando al acabar con aquella maldita estirpe.

- Encárgate tú. – Enzo apareció igual de rápido que se había ido, lanzándole la lata.

Revisó el laboratorio de aquellos tipos sin encontrar ningún documento sobre la sociedad.

- Son listos. No hay nada que pueda ayudarnos. Por eso me costó tanto encontrarte, no hay ninguna lista con lo que hacen con los vampiros. – le contó.  
- Para, Enzo. – le cortó Damon con sequedad, terminando de echar la gasolina. – No voy a darte las gracias por hacer algo que deberías haber hecho hace… - se detuvo de golpe. - ¿En qué año estamos?  
- 2014. – murmuró Enzo, que casi pudo ver los engranajes moviéndose en la cabeza de Damon mientras hacía las cuentas mentalmente.  
- 46 años. – desvió la vista del otro vampiro. – No voy a darte las gracias. – repitió, tirando a una esquina la lata vacía.

Enzo no dijo nada. Sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y lo encendió, dejándolo caer mientras ellos salían. Ninguno se giró a pesar de que oían el crepitar de las llamas a sus espaldas. Enzo también se había encargado de destruir los extintores e inutilizar los detectores de incendios. Para cuando descubrieran aquello, ya sería demasiado tarde, su rastro estaba cubierto.

Utilizaron la velocidad vampírica para desplazarse hasta el solitario extremo del parking en el que habían dejado el coche. Damon fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto, pero Enzo apoyo la mano en ella y se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué…? – medio preguntó, callándose cuando Enzo le ofreció las llaves, sosteniéndolas frente a él, preguntándole silenciosamente con la mirada.

Damon las tomó y rodeó el coche para ocupar el lugar del conductor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía y los coches habían cambiado desde entonces, pero no pensaba reconocérselo a Enzo por orgullo. Después de todo eran vampiros y no les pasaría nada si tenían un accidente.

Estaban a medio camino de Mystic Falls cuando eso sucedió. Damon aceleró más de la cuenta en un tramo recto y perdió el control del coche, que dio un par de vueltas de campana antes de convertirse en un amasijo humeante. Como ninguno llevaba puesto el cinturón, salieron volando unos metros.

- Lo sabía. – rió Enzo, incorporándose en la carretera.  
- No sabía que estos coches de ahora eran tan poco resistentes. – se defendió Damon entre risas, echándole un vistazo de reojo a lo que quedaba del coche.  
- Lo harás mejor la próxima vez, cuando tengas en cuenta las marchas, los límites y esas cosas.

Soltaron varias carcajadas más, hasta que Damon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quién. Se puso serio de golpe y se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa.

- Esto no cambia nada. – le dijo a Enzo, notando la ráfaga de dolor que recorrió sus ojos castaños.  
- Lo que tú digas. – respondió éste, sabiendo que era el orgullo y la cabezonería de Damon los que hablaban. – Nos hemos quedado sin coche, tendremos que volver a pie.

Damon se encogió de hombros, echando a andar por el arcén de la carretera.

- Seguro que estás oxidado, ¿echamos una carrerita? – propuso Enzo tras alcanzarle.

Damon lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco, un gesto que solo le hizo reír.

- Venga, será divertido. Hasta podemos apostar algo, ¿qué dices? – insistió.  
- ¿Me dejarás en paz si te gano? – respondió Damon, un poco cansado.  
- Claro, pero tendrás que ganarme primero. – dijo Enzo alegremente, y echó a correr, dejándose llevar por su naturaleza vampírica con Damon pisándole los talones.

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe, Damon chocando contra la espalda de Enzo, al llegar a la casa en las afueras que ocupaban. Enzo se giró, llevándose un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio, y volvió a mirar a ese desconocido que arrastraba el cuerpo disecado de Will por el suelo, alejándolo de un coche. Al moverse ambos, pudieron ver claramente la estaca que sobresalía del pecho del vampiro.

- ¿Elena?

La chica estaba tan cerca de la pared que pudo escuchar su nombre en un susurro y no le costó reconocer la voz.

- ¿Tío John? – preguntó esperanzada de la misma forma.  
- ¿Cuántos vampiros hay ahí, Elena? – preguntó John, yendo directo a la información que necesitaba en ese momento.  
- Son como mínimo tres. He visto a uno, pero he oído el coche esta mañana, supongo que al menos uno se habrá ido. – explicó ella lo más rápidamente que pudo.  
- Son tres y dos han salido, lo hemos comprobado. Logan se está haciendo cargo del que queda. – confirmó John. – Apártate de la ventana. – le pidió.

Elena obedeció la orden, acercándose a la cama que era el punto central de sus movimientos. John rompió la ventana con el codo y apartó los pedazos que quedaban en el marco con cuidado de no cortarse. Una vez todo estuvo limpio, se impulsó para entrar y corrió hacia Elena.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo esos monstruos? – preguntó, copando su cara con ambas manos.  
- Solo me tienen encerrada, nada más. – le tranquilizó la chica. – Sácame de aquí, tío John. Saben que tomo verbena, por eso no me han hecho nada. – le suplicó.

Haciéndole una seña para que esperase, John se asomó a la puerta empuñando su pistola de balas de madera y comprobó los alrededores. No oía nada, por lo que supuso que Logan había tenido éxito en su misión y había neutralizado al otro vampiro.

Con él allí Elena sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse. Su tío era especialista en matar vampiros, como le habían contado cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor. Llevaba haciéndolo desde los 18 años, cuando un vampiro mató a Isobel, la entonces novia de John.

Para su tío era algo personal y Elena lo sabía, por eso se sintió aliviada al verle. No había perdido la esperanza y por primera vez desde la explosión en el laboratorio de su padre se sintió segura.

- No hay moros en la costa. – dijo John, guardándose la pistola en la parte de atrás de los vaqueros. – Vamos a quitarte eso y nos vamos a cas…

No llegó a terminar la frase porque una mano le atravesó la espalda con fuerza y se adueñó de su corazón, arrancándolo de un tirón. El cuerpo de John cayó a plomo al suelo.

- ¡Nooo! – gritó Elena inútilmente, con su seguridad rompiéndose en pedazos y los ojos fijos en ese monstruo de ojos azules cubierto de sangre que la miraba sin pestañear, con una sonrisa macabra, sosteniendo el palpitante corazón de su tío en una de sus manos.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

¿Ibas a algún sitio? – preguntó irónico Damon, ampliando su sonrisa al ver a Elena vulnerable por primera vez.

Lo has matado. – dijo la chica en tono un poco impersonal por el shock, como si viera las cosas desde fuera y no le estuvieran pasando a ella. "Eres un monstruo", pensó sin llegar a decírselo.

Damon miró el corazón que sostenía en la mano derecha y lo apretó un poco, haciendo que saltara un poco de sangre y levantó una ceja ante la obviedad.

Enzo, que parecía tener el don de la oportunidad cuando se trataba de ellos, apareció tras su amigo y observó el cuerpo caído de John sin que le cambiase la expresión.

Ya veo que lo tienes todo controlado. – dijo, observando la escena.

La blancura de su camiseta había desaparecido y estaba tan cubierto de sangre seca o más que Damon, haciéndole imposible ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Nadie podría tomarle por otra cosa que no fuese un fiero depredador.

Perfectamente. – Damon se giró desafiante hacia Enzo, con ganas de bronca. El enfrentamiento con los Augustine y después la breve confrontación con John le habían sabido a poco. - ¿Y tú?

Todo bien. Seguro que el listillo ese tomaba verbena, lástima que eso no le proteja el cuello. – esbozó una sonrisa mientras gesticulaba, rompiendo un cuello imaginario. - ¿Te ha dicho para quién trabaja?

No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. – gesticuló, poniéndole el corazón delante de la cara.

No jodas, Damon. – se lamentó Enzo.

Haberlo hecho tú. – replicó el otro vampiro, apretando la mano libre en un puño, con todo el cuerpo tenso como una trampa a punto de saltar.

Pensaba que ibas a hacerlo tú. – mintió Damon. No se le había pasado por la cabeza ni un solo pensamiento que no estuviese relacionado con sangre o matar.

El mío estaba armado, no podía darle una oportunidad.

Este también. – apartando su intensa mirada de Enzo, Damon buscó la pistola de John por la habitación.

Al hacer eso reparó en Elena, que se había mantenido callada durante toda la discusión. La tensión entre ambos vampiros era evidente hasta para una simple humana como ella, y por suerte era más que la que existía entre aquel extraño vampiro de ojos azules y ella. O al menos lo era hasta que Damon volvió a fijarse en ella.

El odio llameó tras el azul de sus ojos, envuelto en un complicado mar de emociones y de no emociones. Amenazante, Damon dio un paso hacia ella y le acercó el sangriento corazón. Muy a su pesar Elena no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. Después de todo se trataba del corazón de su tío, ¡su propia familia! No podía permanecer impasible ante algo así.

Damon soltó una carcajada dura y seca, arrojando el corazón directamente entre sus piernas. La chica se revolvió, haciendo sonar las cadenas en su ímpetu por alejarse del órgano destrozado.

Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba el cuerpo humano y sus cosas. – se burló Damon, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de la chica.

Me ocuparé de los cuerpos. – dijo Enzo intranquilo, lo peor que podía pasarles era que pasase alguien más y los viera, o que Damon hiciera alguna tontería con esa chica que tenía el poder de sacarle de quicio.

Fue a pasar por delante de Damon para recoger el cuerpo de John, pero éste le agarró del brazo con fuerza para detenerlo.

Déjalo aquí. – dijo, en un tono que no aceptaba negativas.

Enzo le miró primero a él y después a Elena, que seguía en el suelo lo más lejos de él que podía, con las piernas manchadas ligeramente de sangre. Se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar.

Recuerda que aún falta un día. – le dijo antes de marcharse.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo. – replicó Damon con una mueca, ansioso por descubrir la verdad, sabiendo que Enzo le oiría.

Y salió él también de la habitación, dejando a Elena encerrada con el cadáver.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando Enzo se hubo asegurado de que su prisionera dormía, fue a la habitación de Damon. Su amigo estaba leyendo en la cama unos periódicos que había cogido en la universidad, tratando de ponerse al día.

¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó Enzo, sentándose en el pie de la cama con toda la comodidad del mundo.

¿El qué? – Damon no apartó los ojos del periódico, con un poco de suerte Enzo pillaría la indirecta y lo dejaría tranquilo.

No sé, ¿te suena el cadáver que tenemos pudriéndose ahí al lado? – señaló una pared, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de Damon.

Ah sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

Pues tú dirás, puedes empezar por porqué has querido dejarlo ahí con ella.

¿Ahora vas a defenderla? ¿Con todo lo que nos han hecho? Mira Enzo, como comprenderás no pienso tratarla como una reina. – dijo con cansancio. – Tampoco pienso rebajarme a su nivel, no voy a tocarla, hay otras formas de hacer daño.

Tranquilo fiera, solo quería saber. Por mí puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras… siempre que no la mates. – matizó, con un segundo de pausa, captando así toda la atención de Damon.

¿Ahora tenemos límites? – preguntó, sorprendido por esa petición.

Ella es nuestra ventaja, algo que ellos quieren. No podemos tirar eso a la basura, no sabemos cuándo nos será útil. – replicó Enzo.

Está bien, lo pillo. No la mataré. – muy a su pesar, Damon entendió su lógica y compartió su punto de vista.

Sería algo que él hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido cabeza suficiente para caer en ello, pero Elena le alteraba como nunca le había pasado. Claro que él lo achacaba todo al hecho de ser libre y volver al mundo real después de medio siglo.

¿Quieres algo más? – preguntó al ver que Enzo no se había movido.

Éste bajó la cabeza y le miró un momento pensativo, pero terminó levantándose sin haber abierto la boca. Demasiado rechazo por un solo día.

Damon… prométeme que no la vas a matar. – le pidió serio, ya que parecía ser la única manera de hablar con Damon sin que discutieran.

Lo prometo. Y a diferencia de otros, yo sí cumplo mis promesas. – le remarcó, fulminándole por la mirada por un segundo antes de volver a los periódicos.

Enzo salió negando con la cabeza, por lo visto iba a tener que esforzarse con Damon más de lo que creía.

Al día siguiente, Damon esperaba a Enzo bebiendo lentamente de un vaso de sangre mezclado con un poco de whisky de una botella que había encontrado por ahí. Enzo le había pedido que esperase y había ido a la habitación de Elena a comprobar que ya se le hubiese pasado el efecto de la verbena.

Tan pronto como escuchó el sonido de la puerta, se desplazó hacia allí, dejando olvidado el vaso en la encimera.

¿Y bien? – preguntó ansioso.

Está limpia, toda tuya, tío. – Enzo señaló hacia la habitación.

Genial. – sonrió Damon y se apresuró a entrar, encontrando a la chica mirando hacia la puerta con recelos.

Espera un momento. – susurró Enzo en su oído, habiendo entrado tras él.

Dio una palmada y al instante la chica empezó a graznar como un pato.

¿Qué? De alguna forma tenía que probar que no estuviese bajo el efecto de la verbena. – se excusó Enzo cuando su amigo le miró levantando una ceja en una muda pregunta.

Damon no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la escena. Eso tenía que reconocérselo a Enzo, había tenido una muy buena idea. Dudaba mucho que la fría y orgullosa Elena se prestara hacer el ridículo de buena voluntad.

Enzo pasó un brazo por encima de su amigo y chasqueó los dedos. Elena se detuvo al instante y fulminó al vampiro que la había manipulado con una mirada tan llena de odio que confirmó la impresión de Damon de que nada de aquello había sido un montaje. Apartó el brazo de Enzo y se acuchilló ante Elena, cogiéndola de un brazo.

La chica ya había retrocedido todo lo que podía, por lo que solo podía avanzar hacia delante si quería moverse, hacia Damon. Algo que no haría ni aunque se estuviese muriendo. Forcejeó un poco con él, pero no pudo librarse del férreo agarre que era la mano del vampiro en su barbilla y se vio obligada a mirar directamente a sus ojos azules.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Damon, utilizando compulsión.

Elena Gilbert. – contestó ella.

Sus pupilas habían perdido brillo y su voz adoptó un tono neutro, por lo que el vampiro supo que esta vez sí había funcionado. La posibilidad cada vez más remota de que fuese Katherine fingiendo un papel acababa de quedar descartada.

¿Qué relación tienes con Katherine? – preguntó, buscando alguna pista que le ayudase a desentrañar el misterio de porqué era igual a la vampiresa.

No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. – respondió Elena, de la misma forma automática.

Damon torció el gesto ante esa respuesta que no le aportaba nada, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que preguntarle sobre ese tema y había otra cosa que se moría de ganas de saber.

¿Me conoces?

Sí.

Esa simple palabra hizo que él se tensase y notó una especie de liberación en su interior al comprobar que llevaba razón y sí se conocían. Aliviado, aflojó un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre la chica.

Lo sabía. – susurró, mirando a Enzo, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra para disfrutar cómodamente del espectáculo. - ¿Cómo nos conocimos? – volvió a fijarse en Elena.

En el laboratorio de mi padre. Era la primera vez que me dejaba ayudarle en sus investigaciones. Tú estabas en la camilla cuando me dijo que podía bajar. – explicó mientras el rostro de Damon se iba petrificando.

¿Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos? – preguntó glacialmente.

Sí.

La chica dio un respingo cuando Damon le apretó el brazo dolorosamente.

Damon. – le advirtió Enzo. – Ya no puedes echarle la culpa a la verbena, lo que te dice es la verdad.

¡No! – le gritó, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Elena para que no se le escapase. – Sé que no fue así. La niña esta se metió en mi celda cuando tenía seis años, ¡no me lo estoy inventando!

Pero si ya te ha dicho que no. – continuó Enzo, su calma contrastando con la furia de Damon. – De todas formas, si tan seguro estás, pregúntaselo. Pero sé lo más concreto que puedas. – señaló a Elena.

Enzo llevaba razón, así que Damon cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse para buscar algún detalle que le sirviera.

_8 de julio de 1992_

Damon empezó a despertar, sintiendo todo el cuerpo dolorido por las largas horas, o al menos eso le habían parecido a él, que había pasado en el laboratorio del nuevo sádico que le había tocado en suerte. Agradecía la completa oscuridad en la que estaba porque aún le dolían los ojos y notaba un escozor infernal en ellos por haber sido el blanco del experimento de hoy. Aún así, decidió mantenerlos cerrados por si acaso.

No estaba completamente desprotegido al no ver, escuchó la puerta abrirse y un par de pequeños pasos resonaron en su celda.

¿Hola? – preguntó una voz femenina, la de esa niña otra vez.

¿Qué quieres? – gruñó sin ganas.

Sintió el resplandor de la linterna iluminándole y encogió las piernas, acercándolas a su pecho, para reposar la frente sobre ellas, defendiéndose de la luz.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la niña, casi como si estuviera preocupada, pero Damon no se dejó engañar.

Me molesta la luz.

Escuchó un click cuando se apagó la linterna, pero no modificó su posición.

¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó curioso. - ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el colegio… o algo? – terminó bajando un poco la voz, porque estaba tan desconectado del mundo que no sabía ni en qué año estaban ni que hacían los niños.

Estoy de vacaciones. Es verano. ¿No lo sabes? – contestó la niña alegremente.

El silencio inundó la celda y Elena no supo que decir a eso. Permaneció allí de pie, balanceándose nerviosa hasta que decidió marcharse. Había abierto la puerta cuando Damon la llamó.

Espera. – pidió el vampiro al escuchar que se iba. - ¿En qué mes estamos?

En julio. Hasta mañana. – se despidió la niña, mirando hacia atrás mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Después cerró la puerta y Damon volvió a quedarse en la oscuridad.

¡Eso es! No sabía qué año era, pero sí sabía que era verano, concretamente julio, podía tirar con eso. Apretando la mandíbula, Damon volvió a usar compulsión.

Quiero que pienses en el verano de cuando tenías seis años. ¿Lo tienes?

Sí.

¿Qué hiciste ese verano? En julio. – preguntó el vampiro, notando una especie de nudo en el estómago debido a la ansiedad. Precisamente por eso, se esforzó más en mantener su ya resquebrajada armadura de hielo.

Estuve todo el verano en un campamento. – respondió la chica bajo los efectos de la compulsión, una autómata que no controlaba las palabras que escapaban de su boca.

Mentira. – gruñó Damon.

Pruebas, pregúntale por eso. – interesado, Enzo dejó la cama e imitó la postura de Damon al lado de Elena, pero como era éste quién estaba frente a la chica y seguía sujetándola, era el único que podía hacerle compulsión.

¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que dices? – repitió el otro vampiro, taladrando a Elena con la intensidad de su mirada.

Claro. Gané un par de trofeos y tengo una foto en la estantería que nos hicimos todas las de la cabaña el último día. Todo tiene la fecha.

¿Y eso lo tienes en tu habitación?

Como la pregunta fue de Enzo, Elena no le contestó, así que Damon tuvo que repetirla para obtener una contestación, aunque fuese un simple monosílabo.

Sí.

Enzo se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos.

Puedo mirarlo si no lo crees.

Claro que no me lo creo. – dijo Damon, soltando a Elena para encararse con el vampiro.

Pues eso, lo miraré. – se levantó Enzo. – De todas formas tenía que pasarme por el pueblo para ver que traman. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que esos dos no van a volver. – esbozó una mueca ante lo cerca que habían estado de pillarles el día anterior.

Te acompaño. Tú espías y yo comprobaré eso. – Damon también se puso en pie.

No. – Enzo le empujó para que no fuese hacia la puerta. – Tú te quedas aquí, tío.

¿Por qué? – le desafió Damon. – Puedo hacerlo.

Lo dudo. – Damon se crispó ante su falta de confianza. Presintiendo el peligro, Enzo también se tensó, bloqueando el camino. – Te guste o no, estás demasiado implicado como para ser racional.

Para implicarme debería importarme y estoy off, lo que dices es imposible.

Si eso lo estás diciendo en serio y no por aparentar, revísate el interruptor porque lo tienes más escacharrado de lo que crees. – replicó Enzo, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Me da igual. Y tampoco es el punto, ¿sabes acaso cuál es su casa? ¿Quiénes nos ha mandado a esos tipos?

No. – reconoció Damon. - ¿Y tú?

Pues claro, ¿no pensarías que me arriesgaría a meterme en la guarida de un sádico sin cubrirme las espaldas? Lo tengo todo controlado. – le sonrió, cruzándose de brazos con gesto de suficiencia.

Típico de Enzo el soldado, a Damon no le quedó ninguna duda de la verdad de sus palabras.

Vigílala. – pidió Enzo, harto de tonterías.

Salió un momento de la habitación, volviendo con un gran cuchillo afilado que había cogido de la cocina. Le lanzó un móvil a Damon antes de arrodillarse y cortarle una mano al cuerpo de John, que seguía allí tirado.

Mi regalito para que sepan que con nosotros no se juega. – explicó sin inmutarse, guiñándole un ojo a Elena que le miraba con expresión de repulsa. - Te llamaré por FaceTime en cuanto esté en el cuarto de esta. – le dijo a Damon.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Damon sin comprender.

Pregúntale a ella, que te ayude. – dijo, saliendo definitivamente de la habitación y abandonando la casa tras coger su cazadora.

Ya veo quién lleva los pantalones en vuestra pareja. – ya libre de la compulsión, Elena no pudo dejar de darle la puntilla.

Tú cállate. – ordenó Damon de mala gana, dejándose caer a plomo en la cama, arrepentido de haberle prometido a Enzo que no la mataría.

La mansión Lockwood estaba revolucionada por el hallazgo de un par de manos humanas, de personas distintas, acompañadas por una nota indicando que pertenecían a dos desafortunados cazavampiros aficionados, en opinión del que lo había escrito. También incluía una amenaza, el próximo intento no lo pagarían ellos, si no la hija del doctor que tenían en su poder.

Debido a ello, todo el Consejo estaba reunido en el despacho privado del alcalde, sin saber que Enzo espiaba desde fuera.

¿Han comprobado ya las huellas? – preguntó alguien, imponiendo su voz sobre el coro de la discusión.

Estoy en ello, pero aún tardarán. – respondió Liz, la jefa de la policía local.

Tienen que ser ellos, están desaparecidos y sin dar señales de vida. – dijo el alcalde. – Además es el anillo de tu hermano, ¿no? – le preguntó a Grayson, quién estaba sentado a su derecha.

Sí, es el de John. – respondió éste, estaba pálido y ojeroso, con aspecto casi enfermizo. – Y ya han pasado tres días, Elena está perdida. – se lamentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Aún no. – le dijo Lockwood, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – Podemos hacer otro intento.

Todos miraron para otro lado, algunos carraspearon pero la mayoría se mantuvo en silencio al no estar dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas.

Lo que suponía. – dijo Grayson, levantándose con esfuerzo y acercándose a una ventana.

El alcalde los echó a todos con gestos, acercándose después a su amigo.

No puedes hablar así. ¿Qué le vas a decir a Jeremy? ¿Y a tu mujer? – le preguntó.

A Miranda la verdad, que unos vampiros han matado a Elena. Jeremy está en Denver, no tiene porque enterarse aún, ya pensaré algo.

¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a rendirte así de fácil con tu hija?

Grayson apoyó la mano en la pared, girándose hacia él sin mirarle directamente a la cara.

Elena no es mi hija, no soy su padre biológico, y me niego a poner en riesgo lo que queda de mi familia por a saber en qué condiciones estará después de pasar por manos de esos monstruos, si es que no la han matado ya.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Le vas a gastar la batería. – le advirtió Elena a Damon, porque éste no dejaba de enredar con el teléfono que le había dado el otro vampiro.  
- ¿Quién te ha pedido opinión? – gruñó Damon.  
- Tú mismo. – la chica se abrazó a sus rodillas, incómoda y dolorida en el suelo.

El vampiro ocupaba la cama y ella había estirado las cadenas al máximo para alejarse tanto de él como del cadáver de su tío. Encogerse solo era una manera más de alejarse de ellos.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar sin previo aviso y Damon se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

- Te están llamando. – señaló Elena con una sonrisita.  
- Eso ya lo veo, listilla. – refunfuñó. – Pero no sé cuál es el time ese o como se llame.  
- FaceTime. – le corrigió la chica encantada. – Si me hubieras escuchado antes… - se calló cuando el vampiro la fulminó con la mirada.

Se levantó malhumorado de la cama y se acercó a ella, poniéndole el teléfono prácticamente en la cara.

- ¿Qué hago?  
- Acepta la llamada. – respondió la chica simplemente. – Vale, vale. – rectificó, al considerar prudente no tentar más a su suerte, y le mostró como aceptar la llamada por FaceTime de Enzo.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, tío? – protestó Enzo cuando ambos teléfonos conectaron.  
- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – replicó Damon. – Y tú calladita. – amenazó a Elena, moviéndose hasta quedar a su lado y no enfrente.

La chica gesticuló haciendo como que se cerraba la boca con una cremallera invisible.

- Ya veo que no ha cambiado nada en mi ausencia. – comentó Enzo, y apartó el teléfono rápidamente para no escuchar la réplica de su amigo. – Bueno, estoy en la habitación, ¿lo ves? – preguntó en voz alta, moviendo despacio el móvil para que lo viera con el máximo posible.  
- ¿Es tu habitación? – le preguntó Damon a Elena, girándose hacia ella.

La chica se cubrió los ojos con las manos para protegerse en un gesto infantil.

- Sí, pero déjame. – dijo, sabiendo que era inútil pero no queriendo ponerle las cosas fáciles. – No me hagas la cosa esa de los ojos.  
- Vaya, vaya. – Damon apoyó un codo sobre su rodilla flexionada, mirándola atentamente.  
- ¿Qué? No me gusta que me manipulen, sea lo que sea lo que me has hecho antes.  
- Y a mí no me gusta que me troceen, pero fíjate, nadie me tuvo en cuenta. – replicó Damon irónico.

Elena acababa de cometer un error al confesarle eso. Damon conocía perfectamente y también odiaba esa sensación de ser manipulado, pero no iba a tener piedad con ella. Como dicen, la prohibición solo aumenta la tentación.

- Tengo una idea. – sonrió travieso.

La chica trató de alejarse de él, intuyendo que no sería nada bueno para ella. Pero las cadenas y el firme agarre del vampiro se lo impidieron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando los de Damon, esos ojos azules tan intensos que no casaban en un monstruo como él.

- Mírame. – ordenó en tono seco, retirándole las manos por la fuerza, porque precisamente eso era lo único que no podía obligarla a hacer. – No me hagas enfadar… - la avisó.  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? Porque te faltan muy pocas cosas por probar. – replicó, esforzándose más en mantenerlos cerrados.

A pesar de su respuesta, Elena no estaba nada segura de lo que decía. Damon estaba enfadado, la brusquedad con la que la sujetaba lo decía todo. Y no era precisamente de los que se callaban, el silencio que obtuvo como respuesta solo la inquietó más.

Se le erizó la piel cuando sintió algo afilado deslizándose por el lateral de su cuello, acompañado por un soplo de aire cálido. El contraste de sensaciones le resultó placentero, tanto que ladeó la cabeza para que aumentara el contacto con lo que fuese que la estaba tocando. Abrió los ojos, entre sorprendida y curiosa por saber, y se quedó paralizada al ver a Damon inclinado sobre ella. Le tenía tan cerca que solo podía ver su pelo, negro y alborotado, sin descubrir con que la estaba tocando hasta que él alzó la cabeza y vio que había sacado los colmillos.

Damon notó el cambio en su respiración y se aprovechó de su sorpresa.

- No cierres los ojos. – ordenó, mirando rápidamente en los suyos y usando compulsión.

"Mierda", pensó la chica al ser incapaz de mantener los ojos cerrados. Lo intentaba, pero se le abrían solos en cuanto sus párpados se tocaban. Y todo porque aquel maldito vampiro la había engañado para que le mirase.

- ¿Tú no querías ver mis colmillos? – se burló, soltando una carcajada y alzando una ceja.

Elena hizo lo único que podía hacer, evitarle la mirada como fuese. Su pequeña resistencia duró hasta que Damon, ya con los colmillos ocultos, la sujetó por la barbilla y clavó sus ojos en los marrones de ella.

- A partir de ahora vas a decirme la verdad. – usó de nuevo la compulsión y sonrió por la genialidad de su propia idea.

La soltó y se limpió las manos en las perneras de los vaqueros antes de coger el móvil, que había quedado abandonado en el suelo.

- ¿Ya estáis, parejita? – preguntó Enzo al verle en la pantalla.

Había registrado pacientemente la habitación mientras esperaba, oyendo a la perfección todo el intercambio que habían tenido.

- Eso ni en broma. – replicó Damon molesto. - ¿Esa es tu habitación?  
- Sí. – respondió la chica, poniendo la misma cara que si hubiese mordido un limón al haber intentado mentirle y comprobado que no podía. Por suerte la compulsión no le impedía preguntar lo que quisiera. - ¿Y tú cómo has entrado en mi casa? ¿No se supone que los vampiros no podéis hacerlo así por las buenas?  
- Necesitamos invitación, preciosa. – contestó Enzo. – Tu madre no le puso ningún problema al técnico que fue a ver el aire acondicionado que se estropeó hace un mes. – confesó su travesura quedándose tan pancho. – Llevaba razón Damon, he encontrado los trofeos. Mira. – movió el móvil para enseñárselos.

Damon contó tres. No muy grandes, de color dorado y colocados en fila en una estantería. Pudo distinguir las letras de la placa cuando Enzo acercó más el móvil. La primera línea debía ser el nombre del campamento y la segunda indicaba la actividad y la fecha.

"Natación: 3ª semana de julio, 1992."  
"Tiro con arco: 2ª semana de agosto, 1992."  
"Buen comportamiento: julio-agosto, 1992".

- ¿Ves? – fue Elena quién rompió el silencio, ya que Damon se sentía como si le hubiesen vaciado un cubo de agua helada por la espalda.  
- Esta foto estaba al lado. – continuó Enzo, en un tono que casi se podía considerar triste. Le mostró un marco que contenía una fotografía de un grupo de niñas pequeñas vestidas con pantalón corto y la misma camiseta delante de una cabaña. – No sé si lo ves, pero en la esquina pone 1992. Le he hecho fotos a todo, te las mandaría si supieras abrirlas. Luego te las enseño. – Damon continuó sin decir nada al reconocer a una de las niñas como la que aparecía en sus recuerdos, preocupando a su amigo. Se había ofrecido a ir para ayudarle, en un intento de recuperar su amistad, pero ahora no se sentía muy cómodo con el papel que le había tocado de ser el que destruyese cuales quiera que fuesen las esperanzas de Damon. – No sé si habrá algo más.  
- Hay más fotos. – dijo Elena, que no tenía nada que ocultar. – Si abres el marco las verás.

Enzo colocó el móvil de tal forma que se viera lo que hacía y quitó la parte de atrás del marco, dejando que varias fotos de ese mismo grupo de niñas cayeran en la palma de su mano. Cubiertas de harina y amasando algo que parecía pan, en bañador en un rio, sentadas en corro… al darles la vuelta todo estuvo muy claro para Enzo, por mucho que Damon insistiese en lo contrario.

- Tío, ella lleva razón. – le dijo, observando las fechas y firmas de las niñas que estaban por detrás, incluida la de Elena. – No podéis conoceros. Estuvo todo el verano en este campamento.  
- No puede ser. – musitó Damon, dejando el móvil en el suelo para sujetarse la cabeza con las manos y apretándose las sienes.

Si Elena decía la verdad, como acababa de quedar demostrado, ¿qué pasaba entonces con sus recuerdos? ¿Se lo había inventado al estar tan solo? ¿Pero cómo iba a inventarse a alguien que existía? ¿A la hija de su torturador? No tenía sentido.

- Damon, yo… - dudó Enzo, sabiendo que le oía aunque no le mirase. – Creo que sé lo que ha pasado.  
- ¿Tú también crees que miento? - preguntó el otro vampiro.  
- No. – replicó Enzo, totalmente convencido. Tanto que consiguió que Damon volviera a mirar el móvil. – Pero tampoco creo que mienta ella. Y ese es el problema, que tú tampoco lo crees después de esto, ¿no? – no contestó y no hizo falta que lo hiciera, su mirada oscura y torturada decía más que mil palabras. – ¿Qué te hicieron la primera vez?  
- ¿Cuál de ellas? – había habido tantas primeras veces en su vida, la mayoría de ellas desagradables como bien sabía Enzo, que no sabía a cuál se refería.  
- Pues la primera vez que la viste, ¿cuál va a ser? – se burló Enzo, poniéndose luego muy serio. – Ya sabes, en la cabeza. ¿Te hicieron algo ahí? Piensa en ello.

A Damon no le quedó más remedio que recordar lo que no quería recordar, los años de tortura continua y desentrañar entre todos ellos un día concreto. Le costó, pero su fuerza de voluntad era inmensa y al final lo consiguió.

- Sí. – dijo con un hilo de voz, reviviendo en su mente uno de los pocos días en que el doctor sádico había conseguido hacerle gritar y hasta perder el conocimiento.  
- ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Enzo, también hablando en voz baja.

Interesada, Elena se arrastró disimuladamente un poco hacia Damon para no perderse ni una palabra de su conversación. Estaba completamente segura de que no conocía a Damon hasta hacía tres días, ni mucho menos de pequeña como decía el vampiro. Pero tanta insistencia por su parte había despertado su curiosidad y no le gustaban los misterios, necesitaba una explicación que cuadrase con esa extraña historia.

- No lo recuerdo todo. – confesó Damon, tan vulnerable que por un instante Elena olvidó su naturaleza vampírica. Pero fue solo una ilusión de un segundo, enseguida volvió a verle como el monstruo que era y dejó de tenerle pena. – Pero era algo del cerebro.  
- Creo que… - Enzo dudó, sentándose en la cama de Elena antes de continuar la explicación. – Creo que esos recuerdos que tienes te los implantaron. No sé como lo hicieron. – se apresuró a decir. – Quizá te inyectaron algo, te enseñaron alguna foto de la cría mientras te manipulaban, te pusieron alguna grabación o algo así, no sé. Pero cuadra con que recuerdes algo que no ha pasado.  
- ¿Eso se puede hacer? – Damon se debatió entre la lógica y el escepticismo.  
- Pregúntaselo a ella. – se encogió Enzo de hombros.  
- No lo sé. – se adelantó Elena, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. La mirada que le dedicó el vampiro la intimidó y trató de retroceder, viéndose detenida por las cadenas. – En serio, no lo sé. – repitió, elevando la voz. – No sé lo que hacía mi padre. No me lo contaba todo. – se defendió inútilmente.

Damon la miró un momento, sabiendo que no mentía porque se lo impedía la compulsión. Pero si era verdad que le habían manipulado de esa forma se trataba de la violación más grande que había sufrido. Alguien debía pagar por ello y Elena no era precisamente una santa, lo había troceado sin piedad ni conciencia ninguna. Era una de ellos.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y le hincó los colmillos en el cuello con la misma rapidez con la que se había movido. Antes, cuando la acariciaba suavemente con cuidado de tocarla solo con la punta de uno de sus colmillos, había notado el suave palpitar de la yugular. Ahora, se deleitó bebiendo de ella.

- ¡Eh! – reaccionó Enzo, levantándose de golpe y gritándole a la pantalla del móvil, su voz mezclándose con el grito de Elena. - ¡Prometiste que no la matarías!

Damon se apartó de ella al poco, con esa sangre que había esperado que fuese amarga como la hiel y que había resultado ser bastante dulce y tentadora, goteándole por los labios y la barbilla.

- Pero no dije nada sobre tomar un mordisquito. Al menos que sirva para algo. – replicó con desprecio, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.  
- Coge el móvil. – ordenó Enzo, al que se le había endurecido la expresión. - ¡Coge el puto móvil y sal de la habitación! – gritó al ver que le ignoraba, agradeciendo una vez más que la casa estuviera vacía.

Relamiéndose los labios, Damon le dedicó una última mirada a Elena antes de salir al pasillo. La chica seguía tirada en el suelo, cubriéndose la herida del cuello con una mano y retorciéndose de dolor con lo que le parecieron un par de lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos castaños.

Elena nunca había sentido nada tan doloroso como el mordisco del vampiro. Esos afilados colmillos rompiendo piel y músculo hasta alcanzar la arteria, la dolorosa succión que cambiaba el curso natural de la sangre en el cuerpo y por último la maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Damon, todo ello junto era un auténtico infierno. De hecho aún le parecía sentirlo, pero no se rendiría tan fácil.

Se arrastró débilmente hacia la puerta, intentando oír o ver algo que la ayudase.

- ¿Cómo que el doctor sádico no es el padre de Elena? – se quedó paralizada al escuchar a Damon. - ¿Y entonces quién coño es? ¿John? ¿Ese es…?  
- El del anillo, el que te cargaste.

La respuesta de Enzo hizo que Damon se girase hacia la habitación donde había dejado el cuerpo del dichoso John, encontrándose con Elena mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos. La chica no dijo nada, apresurándose a refugiarse dentro.

Damon crispó la mandíbula y cerró la puerta de un portazo, alejándose después para seguir hablando con Enzo. Tras meterle prisa porque no tenía intención de seguir haciendo de niñera, fue a prepararse para salir un poco. Una vez estuvo listo se acercó a la puerta cerrada de Elena y pegó el oído para confirmar lo que le había parecido oír.

La chica estaba llorando quedamente, lo más silenciosamente que podía, aunque no suficiente como para escapar del fino oído de un vampiro. Esos sollozos solo le dieron más ganas de poner más tierra de por medio y se marchó sin ni siquiera esperar a que Enzo llegase, como había pensado inicialmente.

* * *

Damon se tomó su tiempo, volviendo al amanecer, completamente saciado de sangre y mucho sexo con una rubia que se había ligado en un bar de las afueras. Enzo estaba tirado en el sofá, con una pierna apoyada en el suelo y la otra el brazo del mueble, dormitando con la televisión encendida hasta que Damon cerró con un intencionado portazo.

El vampiro se incorporó rápidamente, frotándose los ojos hasta localizar el origen del ruido.

- Muy gracioso. – le gruñó a Damon.  
- Haberte ido a la cama, como voy a hacer yo. – replicó Damon tranquilamente, quitándose la cazadora y echándosela al hombro.  
- Espera, ¿no vamos a hablar de lo que ha pasado? – preguntó, asomándose por encima del sofá.  
- ¿Hablar? – preguntó Damon, en el mismo tono que si le hubiera propuesto que destriparan una rata.  
- Hemos pasado por lo mismo. Te guste o no, soy el único con el que te vas a encontrar que sepa por lo que estás pasando. Puedes hablar conmigo.

Damon negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos antes de bufar y dar media vuelta. A Enzo apenas le dio tiempo a quitar las piernas antes de que se dejase caer a su lado.

- ¿De verdad crees que me han lavado el cerebro? – preguntó en voz baja, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza.  
- Sí. – Enzo también bajó el tono, dándose cuenta por su actitud que había dejado las barreras de lado. – No lo hubiera sugerido si no estuviera seguro.  
- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué iban a hacerme una cosa así?

Muy a su pesar, Damon no había conseguido evadirse completamente. Le había dado varias vueltas a la teoría de Enzo. Primero había oído a Elena, después la había visto y después había venido todo lo demás, siguiendo una progresión que cuadraba con esa teoría. Eso tenía que reconocérselo al doctor sádico, manipular su cerebro y sus recuerdos era una buena forma de destrozarle mentalmente.

- No tengo ni puta idea de cómo funciona la mente de esta gente. No me pidas que los entienda. Supongo que sería para ver si son capaces de manipularnos la mente. – respondió Enzo sinceramente. – Si hubiera sabido esto, no hubiéramos quemado la clínica. Podríamos haberlo confirmado. – se disculpó con una mueca.  
- Da igual. – se encogió Damon de hombros. – No merece la pena que me engañe más, ¿no? Bastante tengo con lo que me han hecho. – comentó amargamente para sí mismo, aceptándolo.  
- Lo siento. – dijo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Damon le miró en silencio, perforándole con los ojos sin que Enzo se amilanase. Después de unos tensos minutos de silencio, volvió a bajar la cabeza y murmuró un agradecimiento.

- No ha sido nada. – sonrió Enzo. – Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Aunque vaya años tarde. – bromeó, esperando la réplica de Damon.

Por una vez, ésta no llegó. Damon rió un poco por lo bajo en respuesta.

- ¿No podemos hacer las paces? ¿Empezar de cero? – preguntó Enzo tendiéndole la mano, animado por oírle reír.

El vampiro torció los labios en una mueca. Seguía enfadado con Enzo por abandonarle, pero no era tan estúpidamente rencoroso como para negar las cosas buenas que estaba haciendo por él. Como liberarle, ayudarle con los Augustine, investigar por él y estar ahí apoyándole.

- Sí, podemos. – respondió tras pensarlo, estrechándole la mano.  
- Genial. – se alegró Enzo, sonriendo.

Se soltaron las manos y se recostaron cada uno en su extremo del sofá, mirando los anuncios de la teletienda en la televisión, que seguía encendida.

- ¿Si quisiera algo del pueblo podrías conseguírmelo? – rompió el silencio Damon, aceptando que era su recién recuperado amigo era quién mejor sabía moverse por él sin levantar sospechas.  
- Depende lo que quieras. Las tías puedes conseguírtelas tú solito, ¿no? – le guiñó un ojo Enzo, ya que apestaba a perfume de mujer.  
- Un colgante. Está en un panel oculto, en la mansión Lockwood. No te costará encontrarla, es un edificio de 18…  
- ¿Para qué quieres eso? – se extrañó Enzo. – Ya que me voy a jugar el cuello por ti, al menos cuéntame para qué.  
- Tiene una piedra que necesito para un hechizo. – cedió y desvió la mirada con una sonrisa tonta formándose en sus labios. – Hay un grupo de vampiros encerrados en una tumba bajo la iglesia. El pueblo organizó una quema contra ellos en 1864. – empezó a contarle.  
- No me extraña que los sádicos esos vivieran todos por aquí. Este pueblo es un foco infernal para los vampiros. – comentó Enzo, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.  
- Quiero sacar a Katherine de allí, después nos iremos y no te molestaremos más.  
- ¿Quién es esa Katherine de la que hablas? – preguntó curioso, ya que era la segunda vez que oía su nombre ese día.  
- Katherine Pierce. – explicó simplemente Damon, porque Enzo le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir más.  
- Ah vale, te refieres a Katerina Petrova. – la reconoció, oscureciéndosele la mirada.  
- ¿La conoces? – ahora fue que Damon quién se extrañó.  
- Me han hablado de ella. – respondió algo esquivo, incómodo con el tema que él mismo había sacado. – Te conseguiré la piedra esa, cuando volvamos del viaje. – le guiñó, poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿Qué viaje? – le miró Damon sin entender.  
- Ahora mismo no estamos seguros aquí. Nos iremos unos días hasta que se calme todo un poco, y cuando menos se lo esperen… ¡zas! Atacaremos y los destruiremos completamente. – sonrió el vampiro con un destello malévolo en la mirada.

Damon asintió ante el plan, queriendo la venganza completa.

- Tendremos refuerzos para entonces, será aún más fácil. – continuó explicándole.  
- ¿Qué refuerzos?  
- Mis jefes nos mandaran a alguien para sustituir a Will. ¿Qué? – se defendió Enzo. - ¿No pensarías que lo estaba haciendo todo solo, no? Necesitaba ayuda para librarte de sus garras. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, está todo controlado. – le aseguró muy tranquilo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro antes ir al baño de su habitación.

Esa nueva información no le gustó tanto a Damon, pero hasta ahora todo había salido bien, como tanto repetía Enzo y no tenía más motivos que antes para desconfiar de él. Con el ruido del agua de fondo, fue a su habitación.

La de Elena seguía con la puerta cerrada, con el pestillo echado por fuera por aportación de Enzo. No había preguntado por ella ni el vampiro le había contado nada, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba. No escuchaba más que la ducha de Enzo y al pegar la oreja a la puerta, como había hecho antes, tampoco oyó nada.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y espió. Su vista adaptada a la oscuridad no tardó en distinguir a la chica tirada en el suelo, dormida en una posición forzada. Parecía que hubiera caído dormida por puro agotamiento, sin importarle nada, algo que Damon había experimentado más de una vez.

Sus ojos y su olfato también captaron el otro cuerpo y recordó el momento en el que la pilló escuchándole a escondidas, cuando él divulgaba que era hija precisamente del cadáver con el que llevaba encerrada todo un día. No debería importarle, ella no merecía que le importase, pero él no era un monstruo como ellos.

Aprovechando que Enzo seguía en la ducha, entró casi de puntillas y se llevó el cadáver y cualquier resto de él que hubiera en la habitación sin que Elena despertase de su profundo e intranquilo sueño.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ;)**  
**Qué os parece la teoría de Enzo, esa no os la esperabais, eh? :P**


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Elena despertó sintiéndose tan mal como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo notaba muy rígido. Estirarse para desentumecerse fue una mala idea, moverse solo la hizo sentir peor. Entre pequeños quejidos pudo conseguir su objetivo de desperezarse. Se levantó para que le volviera la circulación a las piernas y dio unos pasos alrededor de la cama antes de sentarse en ella.

Fue entonces cuando notó lo que faltaba en la habitación. El cuerpo de su tío. "Bueno, padre. Bueno, John." pensó, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Al malestar físico se sumó el asco que sentía de sí misma por alegrarse de este hecho. Fuese quién fuese John, en este momento no quería pensar demasiado en ello, era su familia pero se sentía inmensamente aliviada por no tener que ver más su cuerpo.

Tampoco quiso pensar en que habría hecho con él el vampiro, el que era más callado y misterioso. Porque dudaba que el otro, con el que se pasaba el día peleando, el que había matado a John, el que le había tirado su corazón y después insistido en dejar el cuerpo allí, hubiese cambiado tan rápidamente de opinión. Ese tal Damon, al final con tanta insistencia se había acabado aprendiendo su dichoso nombre, tenía pinta de ser de los de ideas fijas.

Escuchó el ruido característico del pestillo, al que a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado, y se obligó a no mirar cuando se abrió la puerta.

Ah, estás despierta. – le reconoció inmediatamente por el acento característico de su voz. Enzo.

Llevaba una bandeja con comida en las manos. Se le hizo la boca agua y sus tripas protestaron. Elena se recordó a sí misma que por mucho que Enzo no la lastimase, seguía siendo uno de ellos. Un vampiro, un monstruo. Se apartó hasta el otro extremo de la cama, mirándole suspicaz.

Tienes media hora. – dijo Enzo, dejando la bandeja. – Después te daremos tiempo para que te duches, que ya te va haciendo falta. – comentó con una sonrisita burlona, observándola de arriba abajo.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada mientras cerraba la puerta por la cara de enfado que le puso la chica.

Elena decidió dejar de su molestia de lado para comer. No sabía que querían hacer con ella, le sorprendía que no la hubieran matado ya, pero fuese lo que fuese, no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Además seguro que la ducha le sentaría bien. Nunca había esperado algo tan simple con tanta ilusión, la perspectiva la animó.

Su puerta seguía cerrada, pero eso no impedía que escuchase los ruidos que venían de fuera y a juzgar por lo que oía, había bastante movimiento fuera. Sonrió al pensar que los vampiros pudieran estar nerviosos.

La sonrisa abandonó su rostro cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Damon. Sin dirigirle la palabra, el vampiro de fríos ojos azules soltó sus cadenas.

No estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos. No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas. – la advirtió, indicándole con el brazo el camino tenía que seguir.

Resintiéndose de su cuerpo dolorido, Elena caminó frotándose las muñecas para aliviarse un poco. El paseo fue corto, dos pasos hasta cruzar el pasillo y entrar en la puerta de enfrente.

Ni lo intentes, ya lo hemos revisado todo. – dijo Damon al verla revisar el baño con la mirada. – Tienes el tiempo justo, tú misma si quieres desperdiciarlo con tonterías. Aunque… - arrugó la nariz, acercando un palmo la cara hacia ella y poniendo gesto de asco. – También puedo meterte yo, que el agua no quema, ¿sabes? – se burló.

Elena apretó los dientes sintiendo que le ardía la cara por la provocación, pero sabía lo que quería. No le dio la satisfacción de entrar en su juego y le dio la espalda, señal inequívoca para que se marchase. Al fin pudo quitarse la camiseta y casi gimió del alivio, al darse la vuelta descubrió a Damon mirándola, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se apresuró a cubrirse los pechos con las manos por encima del sujetador.

¿Qué haces? ¡Lárgate! – protestó.

Vigilarte. – respondió simplemente Damon, con mala cara.

No te vas a quedar aquí.

Tranquila princesa, no creas que ha sido mi elección pero saqué la pajita más corta. El tiempo corre. – le recordó irónico, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

La chica bufó por el uso del mote, fulminándole con la mirada, pero Damon no lo notó al estar concentrado en los grandes moratones de sus brazos. Moratones que solo había podido hacerle él. Se apartó de la puerta sin dejar de mirarlos, manteniendo una expresión completamente impenetrable.

Elena aguantó la posición, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo al tener cada vez más cerca al vampiro. Soportó su escrutinio y de reojo controló que le interesaba tanto. Con asombro muy bien disimulado, descubrió que miraba las marcas que él mismo le había hecho.

En un alarde de valentía, y también un poco de estupidez, descruzó los brazos y se señaló la herida del cuello.

Esto también lo has hecho tú. – le recordó, lo más fríamente que pudo.

Con esfuerzo, Damon consiguió mirar donde le indicaba. Dos agujeros perfectamente redondos delataban el mordisco, pero había diferencia entre estos y los moratones. Una diferencia que él mismo no quería reconocer.

Te quedan bien. – se obligó a decir, recomponiéndose rápidamente y apartando el tema de su mente. La miró y esbozó una sonrisita de medio lado. – A lo mejor debería hacerte más en el otro lado, para igualar y eso. – matizó burlón.

Lárgate. – le gruñó Elena, dándole un repentino empujón que la dejó tan o más sorprendida que a él.

No vuelvas a tocarme. – la amenazó, siseando entre dientes y endureciéndosele la mirada.

Apretando los puños para mantenerlos pegados al cuerpo, Damon salió del baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Aliviada por su marcha, Elena se dejó caer al suelo, disfrutando de su victoria tan solo unos segundos, ya que intuía que no debía quedarle demasiado tiempo. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa rápidamente, formando un montón en el suelo y entró en la ducha.

Acababa de abrir el agua cuando la puerta hizo lo mismo al volver Damon con varias prendas de ropa.

¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó esta vez Elena, sintiéndose completamente indefensa e intentando taparse como podía. Lo que no era mucho ya que la cortina de la ducha era completamente transparente.

Sin mirarla, Damon dejó la ropa limpia sobre el lavabo y cogió la sucia para dejarla fuera. Ya que Enzo no había querido cambiarle las tareas, que se ocupara él de deshacerse de la ropa.

No te molestes. – comentó, sentándose sobre la tapa del wáter y echándole una despectiva mirada de arriba abajo mientras Elena trataba de taparse siguiendo el rumbo de sus ojos. – No tienes nada que no haya visto antes. – literalmente, como era igual a Katherine, su cuerpo no tenía secretos para él.

Elena sintió que le ardía todo el cuerpo por el desprecio con el que la humillaba. Sus palabras también tuvieron el don de avergonzarla y al estar completamente desnuda no era capaz de manejarse con su aplomo habitual. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente al máximo y dejó que nubes de vapor inundaran el baño, cubriéndola a ella y escondiendo a Damon de su vista. Una vez estuvo completamente segura de que no podía verla, al menos no fácilmente, bajó un poco la temperatura y dejó que el agua cayera sobre sus doloridos músculos.

Condenado a hacer de vigilante, Damon se esforzó en concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese la chica desnuda y mojada que tenía al alcance de su mano con solo extender el brazo. Su mente sabía muy bien cuál era la situación, Elena era una psicópata igual que todos sus torturadores, pero estaba fracasando en el intento de explicárselo a su cuerpo.

No tenía que mirar para saber lo que estaba haciendo. El agua seguía corriendo, seguramente para crear más vapor, pero le llegaba perfectamente el olor del gel. No era como si pudiera confundirse, era el mismo que usaban ellos. Al echar un rápido vistazo de reojo distinguió perfectamente la espalda mojada de Elena. Se estaba enjabonando y un poco de espuma caía perezosamente por ella, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta la curva de su…

Damon cortó rápidamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se obligó a mirar la pared que tenía delante. Se tiró varias veces del cuello de la camiseta por culpa del calor que había en esa pequeña habitación y se concentró en contar las líneas de los azulejos para mantener su mente ocupada, maldiciendo una vez más que Elena fuese idéntica a Katherine.

Elena tardó todo lo que pudo. La verdad era que el agua caliente había hecho maravillas con su cuerpo y se sentía mejor que cuando había despertado. Si no fuese porque Damon estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, diría que se sentía casi bien. Se miró las manos buscando valor y se dio cuenta de que tenía la piel enrojecida. Con un suspiro de pesar, cerró el agua y asomó solo la cabeza, buscando algo con lo que secarse.

Por fin. – se quejó Damon, poniéndose en pie al dejar de oír el agua.

Además de la ropa, también había traído una gran toalla blanca que se apresuró a tenderle pero cambió de idea en el último momento, retirándola de su alcance. Aún molesto por la reacción de su cuerpo, Damon quiso hacérselo pagar a la culpable de ello. Sujetando la toalla por los extremos, la abrió frente a él y se plantó desafiante a un par de pasos de la ducha.

"No puede ser en serio", protestó Elena mentalmente. No era una tímida virgen, ni tampoco se escandalizaba fácilmente, pero no podía creerse que el vampiro la obligase a salir desnuda delante de él. La protección de la cortina, aunque fuese mínima al menos era algo. Si salía no tendría ni eso.

No había donde esconderse, no podía quedarse donde estaba, lo único que podía hacer era salir y lo haría con todo el orgullo del mundo. Tenía un buen cuerpo y lo sabía, los chicos no dejaban de repetírselo. Damon no conseguiría que se avergonzase de eso. Tomó aire profundamente y dejó ir la cortina.

Caminó los dos pasos que le separaban de él, sosteniéndole la mirada porque Damon no la apartó. Vio brillar los ojos del monstruo antes de que la envolviera torpemente con la toalla, apartándose en cuanto hubo rodeado un poco sus hombros, asegurándose de que no se caería.

Elena le ignoró, terminando de colocarse ella la toalla de forma que no se viera nada y buscó su ropa donde la había dejado.

En el lavabo. – indicó Damon.

Negándose a mirarle, Elena se apartó más de él y examinó la ropa. Se sorprendió al reconocerla toda, era suya, incluso la ropa interior. Se sonrojó al comprender que habían estado husmeando en sus cajones. Al menos le quedaba el pequeño consuelo de que debía haber sido Enzo y no Damon.

Seguía notando el escrutinio de los ojos del vampiro en su espalda y se giró molesta hacia él. "¿Es que ni siquiera iba a poder vestirse tranquila?", pensó enfadada, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo más y cerró la boca.

Damon estaba frente a ella, con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mostraba una actitud de fría indiferencia que perdió todo su efecto en el momento en que Elena le miró a los ojos. El deseo que brillaba en ellos no era muy diferente del que veía en los ojos de Matt, el único de sus novios con el que había pasado de los besos. Eso y el evidente bulto que veía en sus vaqueros le habían dado una idea. Si Damon quería jugar a ese juego, ella también podía.

Sonrió disimuladamente mientras cogía sus braguitas sin decir nada, metiéndoselas por las piernas y subiéndoselas bajo la toalla. Volvió a darle la espalda y dejó caer la toalla. Rápidamente se cubrió los pechos con el sujetador, entreteniéndose solo a la hora de abrochárselo. Lo hizo lentamente, demorándose para aumentar la cargada atmósfera que electrificaba las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel.

Volvió a girarse cuando terminó de abrochárselo, enfrentándose al vampiro. Éste no dijo nada, sus ojos habían adquirido un tono extraño, más grises que azules, y estaban algo desenfocados, como si mirase mucho más allá de esa habitación. Elena aprovechó y colocó la mano en el centro de su pecho, sobre su camiseta negra. El leve establecimiento del vampiro se transmitió de su cuerpo al de ella, como si de una ola se tratase.

"Genial", se alegró Elena al comprobar que no era indiferente a su toque, por mucho que se esforzase en decir lo contrario. Bajó la mano un poco apresuradamente, no queriendo que se le escapase la ventaja de entre los dedos, y le acarició el abdomen de lado a lado. Le pareció escuchar un gemido ronco y supo que no eran imaginaciones suyas cuando Damon cerró los ojos. Coló la mano bajo su camiseta, tocando su piel y rozando también la banda de sus bóxers.

Creo que tienes un problemita ahí abajo. – dijo con voz suave, deslizando la mano en actitud provocativa. – Es una lástima que no quieras mi ayuda, ¿no? Como no quieres que te toque. – con el índice y el pulgar, cogió la tira de la prenda, la separó un poco y después la soltó, haciendo que golpease la piel del vampiro.

Damon salió de golpe de su ensoñación y dejó de ver a Katherine para fijarse en quién estaba realmente con él. Elena, con una sonrisita burlona y la ropa interior como única vestimenta.

Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso. – la amenazó, furioso consigo mismo y con ella.

¿O qué? – replicó sin dejarse intimidar. – Puedes estar tranquilo, no me interesas lo más mínimo. – dijo con desprecio, cogiendo los vaqueros y empezando a ponérselos.

¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?

Se trataba de una pregunta directa, por lo que Elena no podía mentir por efecto de la compulsión, a pesar de que era lo que menos le apetecía hacer en ese momento.

Porque quería que me dejases en paz. – se escuchó decir a sí misma y se dio una bofetada mental por no poder impedirlo. – La única forma es ganarte en tus estúpidos jueguecitos, ¿no? No creas que es algo más, me das asco. Eso es lo único que puedo sentir por los que son como tú.

¿Y qué soy yo? Si se puede preguntar, claro. – los ojos de Damon volvían a brillar, pero de forma muy distinta a la de antes. Enfadado, estaba conteniéndose para no a ponerle la mano encima. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no se rebajaría al nivel de Elena y los suyos, y este era otro momento más en que le estaba costando cumplirlo.

Sabes de sobra que tengo que responderte. No eres más que un asesino, un monstruo, algo que no debería existir…

¿Un monstruo? – Damon interrumpió su agradable lista de piropos. – Mira princesa, soy un vampiro, no un cachorrito. La sangre es mi vida, matar está en mi naturaleza. ¿Trocear a alguien está en la tuya? ¿Torturar? ¿Experimentar con otro? – no le dejó tiempo para contestar, la señaló acusatoriamente con un dedo, casi rozándola. – Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu excusa? ¿Quién es más monstruo de los dos? Porque yo aquí solo veo uno. – sus ojos se endurecieron y la fulminaron, dejando clara su opinión.

Elena estaba obligada a contestar con la verdad, pero en ningún momento Damon había especificado que tuviera que contestar todo. Ante esa avalancha de preguntas, probó el primer truco que se le ocurrió.

Llevas razón, aquí solo hay un monstruo. ¡Tú! – su voz destiló odio.

La agobiante presión que la obligaba a contestar con la verdad desapareció una vez fue sincera con la última pregunta, la más fácil de todas, que había hecho Damon. Aliviada por haber conseguido librarse, tomó la camiseta.

¡Lárgate de aquí! – gritó el vampiro, con un odio tan intenso que rivalizaba con el de Elena.

Estaba tan furioso que se le notaban las venas del cuello y parecía listo para abalanzarse sobre ella y como Elena sabía que era perfectamente capaz, decidió ser prudente e hizo caso a su sentido común. Se retiró apresuradamente del baño, con la camiseta y las zapatillas en la mano, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para poner un obstáculo en el camino de Damon por si cambiaba de idea.

Damon apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo, tratando de calmarse un poco para mantener a raya al vampiro. Estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de contenerse si empezaba, por eso había luchado contra el impulso de alimentarse de ella, algo que sabía que a Elena no le haría ninguna gracia. El material crujió un poco bajo sus manos e inspiró hondo para aclarar su cerebro.

¿Y tú qué? – se preguntó cabizbajo, hablando consigo mismo mientras miraba la erección que seguía presionando contra sus vaqueros.

No podía salir así o nunca se libraría de las burlas de Enzo, y perdería su autoridad frente a Elena por un estúpido acto de su cuerpo. No podía darle importancia a algo que no la tenía o se la darían los demás. El sexo no tenía porque implicar absolutamente nada, solo un acto natural del cuerpo y él lo sabía.

Enzo estaba fuera preparando el coche, si era rápido no se enteraría. Se convenció a sí mismo de que era la mejor opción y se desabrochó los vaqueros. Apoyó una mano contra la pared y empezó a trabajar con la otra, moviéndola mecánicamente y dejando que su mente vagara a placenteros recuerdos con Katherine, la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

En el último momento su cerebro volvió a traicionarle. Alcanzó el clímax en el momento exacto en que recordaba que el sabor de la sangre de Elena era muy distinta a la de Katherine, mucho más placentera, mucho más dulce. Definitivamente diferente.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Muy frustrado, Damon salió de la casa y se montó en el coche donde ya le esperaban Enzo y Elena.

- Eh, cuidado tío. – le regañó Enzo cuando cerró la puerta del copiloto con un portazo.

Damon le dedicó una mirada de muy pocos amigos antes de bajar la ventanilla y apoyar el codo en ella. Por el espejo interior alcanzó a ver la parte de atrás del coche. Elena estaba tumbada en los asientos, con los ojos cerrados, respiración uniforme y un tranquilo ritmo cardíaco. Demasiado tranquila y, sobre todo, demasiado callada. Damon supuso que Enzo debía de haberle dado algo, porque aquello no era natural.

Ahora que ya estaban todos, Enzo se apresuró a encender el motor y tomar la carretera que los sacaría de Mystic Falls, el pueblo maldito para los vampiros. Una vez cruzó el puente, dejando atrás el cartel que daba la bienvenida al pueblo, soltó una mano del volante y cogió su móvil.

"Listo. Estamos saliendo." Tecleó rápidamente el mensaje que mandó a un número que se sabía de memoria y que no estaba registrado en su lista de contactos.

"Avísanos cuando llegues y te daremos el resto de los datos." Recibió rápidamente la confirmación y lo leyó de reojo, conduciendo con una sola mano.

"Ocuparéis nuestro lugar?"

- ¿Qué haces? – le sorprendió la pregunta de Damon.

Le dio rápidamente al botón de enviar y se guardó el móvil, colocando la otra mano en el volante.

- Nada importante, solo avisar de que nos hemos ido. – respondió despreocupadamente.  
- ¿A tus jefes? – preguntó Damon, clavando la mirada en él.  
- Sí. – reconoció Enzo, mirándole también. - ¿Y tú qué? – cambió de tema con naturalidad. – Hace diez minutos no hablabas, ¿qué te pasaba?  
- Nada. – Damon volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, por suerte había encontrado unas gafas de sol en la guantera que ocultaban perfectamente su mirada.

Enzo rió por lo bajo, comprobando de reojo que la carretera estuviera despejada. Ese nada había sonado a todo menos a eso, a nada.

- La he sedado. – le contó, señalando hacia atrás con un leve movimiento de cabeza. – No me apetecía aguantar otra de vuestras peleas de matrimonio. – rió.

Damon respondió con una mueca.

- ¿Eso es lo qué te pasa? – probó de nuevo. – Venga, tío. Pasa de lo que diga, sea lo que sea no es verdad. – trató de animarle.

Damon suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Si Enzo supiera que era realmente lo que había pasado en ese baño y el motivo de su cabreo, no estaba tan seguro de sí se reiría. ¿A quién quería engañar? Claro que Enzo se reiría hasta más no poder si se enteraba de que se había dejado provocar por Elena hasta el punto de tener que desahogarse solo para poder pensar con claridad.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que traerla? – preguntó, soltando un poco de la frustración que tenía acumulada.  
- Ya lo hemos hablado. – se relajó Enzo al encontrar el motivo de porque estaba tan raro desde que había entrado al coche. - ¿Qué hacemos con ella si no?  
- ¿Matarla? – preguntó Damon, esbozando una media sonrisa diabólica al mirar a Enzo por encima de sus gafas de sol.  
- Te mueres de ganas, ¿eh? – río Enzo. – Tranquilo tío, aún no es el momento. Todo a su tiempo.  
- No entiendo para que la queremos. ¿Era nuestro salvoconducto, no? ¿Para qué nos sirve si nos vamos de aquí? ¿No sería más fácil matarla? – protestó, evidentemente fastidiado, teniéndole más ganas que nunca a Elena.  
- Más fácil sí, pero menos efectivo también. – reconoció el otro vampiro. - ¿Quieres acabar con los Augustine, no?  
- Ah, ¿pero queda alguno?

Ambos vampiros rieron, recordando la matanza que habían organizado en la universidad. Damon volvió a sentirse tan libre como en ese momento, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco mejor ahora.

- Hay que arrasar con todos para que nunca más vuelvan a existir. – dijo Enzo y Damon asintió, de acuerdo con eso. – Cuando estaba investigando, descubrí que tu doctor sádico está relacionado con otra organización. Un grupo de gente del pueblo, y adivina qué. Todos son anti vampiros. – anunció en tono irónico.  
- También existían en mi época. – le contó Damon. – Los Fundadores. ¿Te acuerdas lo qué te conté de la iglesia y la caza de vampiros? Mi padre estaba en él y fueron ellos los que lo organizaron.  
- No te veo muy contento con ellos.  
- La misma mierda, distintos nombres. – replicó él, con un gesto indiferente.  
- Por eso entenderás que hay que destruirlos. Empezando por tu doctor sádico.  
- ¿Y terminando por ella?  
- Sí. – respondió simplemente Enzo.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Damon no pudo evitar alegrarse, deseando que ese momento llegase y poder ser él quién lo hiciese.

- No tienes que venir si no quieres, tío. – le recordó Enzo tras unos minutos en silencio. – Puedo apañármelas solo.  
- No tengo nada mejor que hacer. – se encogió de hombros Damon.

Hasta que Enzo no le ayudase no podía seguir adelante con su plan de sacar a Katherine de la tumba. Quedarse solo hasta que Enzo volviera no era una perspectiva que le agradase después de sus muchos años de soledad en la celda. Y si ayudaba a su amigo con lo que fuese que tenía que hacer en ese viaje, terminarían antes y antes podría cerrar el tema, recuperar su vida con Katherine y marcharse de allí para no volver.

- Además tú vas a ayudarme con Katherine. – continuó Damon. – Lo mínimo es que te eche un cable.  
- No tienes que hacerlo. – negó Enzo rápidamente.  
- ¿Y si quisiera hacerlo?  
- Bueno, pero no estás obligado, el trato no te incluye a ti. – le aclaró, no queriendo que Damon se metiese por compromiso. La gente con la que se había visto obligado a relacionarse era peligrosa y no se trataba de un juego. La posibilidad de fallar estaba ahí, aunque fuese remota, y las consecuencias serían devastadoras si eso pasaba.  
- Nunca hablas de ello. – se interesó el vampiro, volviendo a acomodarse en la ventanilla.  
- ¿Y? – respondió, un poco a la defensiva.  
- Que me intriga, eso es todo. – comentó Damon, sorprendido por su reacción.

Enzo suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia su ventanilla. Aprovechó para comprobar su móvil, leyendo el mensaje que había recibido hace rato.

"De camino, llegamos mañana."

- Está bien. – respondió después, guardándose el móvil. - ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó mientras tomaba un desvío. – Te diré lo que pueda, hay cosas que esta gente no quiere que se sepan.  
- Me parece justo. – afirmó Damon, entiendo perfectamente lo de los secretos. Ahora mismo él tenía uno muy grande que no quería que nadie descubriese. – La primera es fácil. – aseguró, bajándose un poco las gafas y guiñándole el ojo. - ¿Dónde vamos?  
- Nueva Orleans. – fue la respuesta de Enzo.  
- Así que NOLA, ¿eh?  
- ¿Lo conoces?  
- Sí. – respondió Damon, con los ojos ensombreciéndosele tras los cristales por el recuerdo de su hermano. Llevaba tiempo evitando pensar en Stefan, desde que asumió que no iría a rescatarle. – Segunda guerra mundial. El reclutamiento era allí.  
- ¿Reclutamiento? ¿Tú? – se asombró Enzo, girándose a mirarle incrédulo.  
- Sí, yo. ¿Qué tiene de raro?  
- Nada, solo que no te veo de los que llevan muy bien eso de aceptar órdenes. – se defendió.  
- Mi hermano se apuntó, quería que hiciésemos algo juntos y me apunté para ir con él. – resumió Damon.

Enzo apretó la mano izquierda en el volante, fuera del campo de visión de su amigo.

- ¿Pero? No llegaste a ir, ¿no? Así que tuvo que haber un pero. – preguntó después, queriendo seguir con ese tema.  
- Cambié de idea en el último momento. Como has dicho, demasiadas reglas para mí. – mintió forzando una sonrisa.

Había sido por Lexi, ella le había convencido de que lo mejor para Stefan era que no fuera y aunque al principio se había negado, luego había dejado que Stefan se marchase solo. Pero no quería pensar ahora en esto ni compartirlo con Enzo.

- ¿Y Stefan qué dijo a eso? – siguió preguntando su amigo.

Cinco años encerrados celda con celda daban para mucho, no era extraño Enzo conociera el nombre del hermano de Damon, así como alguna cosa más.

- No lo sé. – lo que si le extrañó fue tanta pregunta sobre eso. – Hace muchos años que no nos vemos, desde mucho antes de que me cogiesen. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – preguntó.

Enzo no llegó a contestar, Damon cayó en la cuenta antes.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – preguntó, con los ojos llenos de esperanza y completamente girado en su asiento hacia Enzo.  
- No exactamente. – reconoció este, entrecerrando los ojos. – Lo intenté cuando buscaba ayuda para rescatarte, pero no conseguí hablar con él. Su guardaespaldas rubia me lo impidió.  
- Lexi. – comprendió Damon, bajando la mirada desilusionado.  
- Si esa tal Lexi encaja en la descripción de rubia psicópata entonces sí, era Lexi. Estaba siempre pegada a Stefan y no conseguí acercarme en cuanto mencioné que quería hablar sobre ti. – explicó, en voz baja porque era bastante evidente que la noticia afectaba a Damon, por mucho que él intentase disimularlo. - ¿Por qué te odia tanto, tío?  
- Bueno… - se pasó la mano por el pelo, ganando tiempo para recomponer sus escudos. Cuando levantó la cabeza su mirada era fría, vacía de emoción. – Digamos que no me considera una buena influencia. – y se apoyó desanimado en la ventanilla.  
- Pues yo no veo nada malo. – replicó Enzo, mirándole de reojo al no poder descuidar la carretera porque había demasiados coches. A pesar de eso, soltó una mano y le dio un codazo. – Y pobre del que se atreva a decir lo contrario, se las verá conmigo. – le aseguró sonriendo.

Damon negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, aunque esbozó una leve sonrisa. Después de eso, ya no preguntó más.

Elena empezó a despertar, notando la cabeza pesada y extraña, como si la tuviera rellena de algodones. Desconcertada, se llevó una mano a la sien y entonces recordó el dolor del pinchazo. Bajó la mano hasta el lateral de su cuello y tanteó hasta alcanzar la marca.

- Bienvenida princesa. – escuchó la voz de Enzo, burlándose claramente.

Le buscó con la mirada, lanzándole cuchillos con los ojos porque recordaba que había sido él quién le había clavado la jeringuilla.

- Vaya, alguien tiene muy mal despertar. – rió divertido el vampiro.

Elena le ignoró e inspeccionó la habitación en la que estaba. Las persianas estaban bajadas y las cortinas echadas, impidiéndole saber si era de día o de noche. Un par de lamparitas estaban encendidas, pero no alumbraban mucho y ni demasiado bien. Por lo que veía la habitación no era demasiado grande y tenía solo dos camas, ella estaba en una y Enzo ocupaba la más cercana a la puerta, separadas por una mesilla. Una mesa pequeña pegada a la ventana y un par de sillas completaban el mobiliario.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó, tratando que no se le notase lo mucho que le interesaba saberlo.  
- Atlanta. – fue la respuesta simple de Enzo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a Damon que llevaba una bolsa de comida para llevar. Enzo se levantó para recibirle y cotillear la bolsa.

- ¿Comida china? No tenía que haberte dejado ir a comprar. – protestó.  
- No tenía que haberte dejado revisar el coche. – se la devolvió Damon sin mirarle.

El coche les había dejado tirados, obligándoles a permanecer en Atlanta hasta la mañana siguiente cuando les devolvieran el coche arreglado. Ni siquiera con compulsión habían conseguido acelerar el proceso, no había nada que hacer hasta que les trajeran la pieza que necesitaban.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, Enzo escogió su comida y se tiró en la cama. Damon cogió su parte y le dio el resto a Elena, arreglándoselas para no tocarla.

- A mí no me gusta. – arrugó la nariz Elena, apartándola un poco.  
- Como quieras, princesa. Más para nosotros. – contestó Damon, volviendo sobre sus pasos y llevándose la comida sin contemplaciones. – Y luego me preguntas porque le digo princesa. – le comentó a Enzo, sentándose a su lado.  
- Créeme, lo he pillado. – rió Enzo y Damon le acompañó.

Elena los imitó en tono de burla, aún más molesta.

- Pues yo lo odio. – les aclaró, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Como si nos importara, princesa. – dijo Enzo, con una carcajada y volviendo a centrarse en la comida.

La chica decidió tumbarse en la cama, dándoles la espalda, ante la silenciosa intensidad que transmitían los ojos azules de Damon.

_10 de julio de 1992_

Era difícil contar las horas en la oscuridad, por eso Damon había dejado de intentarlo mucho tiempo atrás. Normalmente no lo echaba de menos, pero ahora que tenía un objetivo se sentía distinto, como más vivo. Y todo por esa niña llena de sangre y vitalidad a la que necesitaba encandilar para salir de allí.

- ¿Hola? – se puso en guardia al escuchar la voz de la niña y entró un poco de claridad cuando se abrió la puerta, desapareciendo casi enseguida. - ¿Estás ahí?  
- ¿Dónde más iba a estar? – respondió, acercándose a los barrotes.  
- ¿No estás mejor?  
- No lo estaré mientras siga aquí. – contestó sinceramente.

Tuvo que parpadear cuando se encendió una luz, a pesar de ser solo la de la linterna de Elena. Esta vez, la niña no le había apuntado directamente. La enfocó hacia un fino libro que llevaba. Como Damon había resultado ser de pocas palabras, Elena había buscado la forma de entretenerse sola y de hacerle compañía a la vez.

Se tumbó muy cerca de la puerta, manteniendo la luz de la linterna lejos del joven porque no era muy fan de ella. Además del libro de dibujos, llevaba una caja con algunas ceras en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y la sacó, empezando a pintar muy concentrada.

Al principio Damon lo agradeció, su presencia le resultaba extraña y agobiante, ya que aún no se fiaba en absoluto de ella, pero pronto el silencio empezó a convertirse en una carga. ¿Cómo iba a ganarse la confianza de la niña si no se relacionaba con ella? Necesitaba un cambio de estrategia.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo pero sosteniéndose en los barrotes para que no se notara.  
- Terminar un dibujo. – respondió ella sin mirarle.  
- ¿Lo has hecho tú? – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio, tratando de entablar conversación.  
- No, solo hay que pintarlo. Mira, hay que dejarlo igual que este.

Damon se preparó atacar cuando se levantó, pero todo lo que hizo Elena fue sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, enseñándole el libro de dibujos abierto y le señaló con el dedo el que ya venía coloreado. El vampiro maldijo para sus adentros al ver su oportunidad perdida. Pero hubiera sido demasiado fácil y si algo tenía claro, era que escapar no lo sería.

- No lo veo bien. – probó, sin hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.  
- Es una princesa, está bailando con su príncipe. – contestó Elena sin moverse.  
- Princesas. – bufó Damon con desprecio.  
- ¿No te gustan?  
- No. – respondió tajante.  
- A mí sí. – contestó Elena por lo baja, agachando la cabeza intimidada.  
- ¿Mucho? – preguntó Damon, bajando el tono.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, cerrando el libro y guardándose las ceras.

- Mi amiga Caroline siempre hace una fiesta de disfraces por su cumple. Mamá dijo que podía ir de princesa este año. – sonrió, cogiendo también la linterna. – Tengo que irme. – se despidió.  
- Adiós princesa. – se despidió Damon, siguiendo un impulso de origen desconocido.

La niña se giró al oírle y sonrió, sorprendida porque él no solía decirle nada cuando se iba. Damon tuvo tiempo de escuchar su risa, suave y alegre, antes de que la puerta se cerrase, dejándole de nuevo encerrado en su mundo de silencio y soledad.

Damon parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad y se centró en comer, charlando con su amigo. Una vez terminó, se refugió en el baño para prepararse para salir. Ya que se habían quedado allí parados, había acordado con Enzo que saldrían a divertirse por la noche.  
No habían sido precisamente madrugadores al salir y acaban de comerse una especie de merienda cena. Tampoco era exactamente la hora de salir de bares, aún era un poco pronto, pero ninguno de los dos quería quedarse allí haciendo de niñera.

Enzo ya estaba listo cuando salió del baño y Elena metida en la cama, tapada con las sábanas. Con solo una seña, los dos amigos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron al aire libre.

- ¿Preparado para la acción? – preguntó Enzo, palmeando el hombro de su amigo con entusiasmo.  
- Por supuesto. – replicó Damon, que estaba más que dispuesto.

Tenía muchas ganas de olvidar lo que había pasado antes con Elena, ¿y qué mejor que pasar una noche de muerte con una tía buena?

- Podías haber elegido un sitio mejor. – protestó Damon mientras cruzaban el aparcamiento, moviendo un poco con el pie una jeringuilla que vio en el suelo.

Aparte de estar en las afueras, la zona del motel tenía muy mala pinta. Bastante oscura, eran capaces de distinguir las siluetas de muchas mujeres vestidas con poca ropa, toda ella muy provocativa. Y el parque que tenían enfrente tampoco invitaba a pasear por él, por lo que habían escuchado era zona de tráfico de drogas y de yonkis.

- Dudo que la princesa se atreva a salir sola por aquí. – reveló despreocupadamente el motivo de su elección.  
- ¿Te habrás asegurado de que no lo haga, no? – se interesó Damon.  
- Claro, solo he tenido que contarle todo lo que puede pasarle ahí fuera para que se le quitasen las ganas. Además al preguntarle me ha asegurado que no va a escapar.  
- ¿Le has preguntado? – se detuvo Damon.  
- Sí. La obligaste a no mentir, ¿no? – le imitó Enzo.  
- A mí, a no mentirme a mí. No le dije nada de ti. ¿Le has hecho compulsión?

El gesto de Enzo cambió y ambos salieron corriendo de nuevo hacia la habitación del motel, abriendo la puerta justo a tiempo de ver a Elena tapándose apresuradamente con las sábanas.

- ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Damon en tono seco.  
- Mirar por la ventana. – respondió Elena en el mismo tono.  
Apretó mucho los labios hasta formar una fina línea, pero al final sucumbió y terminó de contestar. – Para comprobar si era verdad la historia esa de las putas y los yonkis. – cerró los ojos, deseando poder coserse los labios solo para no darle el gusto a Damon.  
- Quieta ahí. – ordenó, señalándola con el dedo.

Ambos vampiros se apartaron un poco, dejando la puerta abierta para poder vigilar el interior.

- Joder, culpa mía. – se lamentó Enzo en voz baja. – Creí que bastaría lo de meterle miedo. Le hubiera dado más sedante, pero lo usé todo para el viaje.  
- Entonces le haremos compulsión. – sentenció Damon.  
- Vamos a tener que estar más atentos. – le advirtió, sujetándole por el brazo para que no entrara. – No podemos volver a dejarla sola. – añadió Enzo.  
- ¿Estás sugiriendo que la llevemos? – el vampiro abrió mucho los ojos. – Pero entonces uno tendrá que cargar con ella, eso no es justo.  
- Eso sí. – Enzo tenía las mismas ganas de Damon de hacer de niñera, cero. – Podemos hacer una cosa. La obligamos a que no diga nada a nadie y a que no se aleje de nosotros. El primero que ligue. – no se molestó en disimular porque ambos iban buscando lo mismo. – es libre de irse, el otro se queda con la princesa y ya ajustaremos cuentas otra vez. ¿Qué te parece? – propuso.  
- Sí, vale, lo que sea con tal de no quedarnos aquí. – aceptó Damon, yendo a ocuparse de Elena.

Se aseguró con una pregunta de que la compulsión hubiera funcionado y los tres se marcharon del motel. Los dos vampiros estaban dispuestos a continuar con sus planes, sin dejar que los afectase la presencia de Elena. Habían elegido un bar que les había llamado la atención cuando pasaron con el coche, poco antes de que este los dejara tirados.

Antes de entrar, Damon cogió a Elena del brazo, controlando su fuerza esta vez.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro lo de antes? – preguntó.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Nos la vas a jugar?  
- No. – contestó Elena a regañadientes, moviendo el brazo para que el vampiro la soltase.

Enzo los estaba esperando con la puerta entreabierta y los dejó pasar primero. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas. Tras la barra, una mujer de piel oscura, pelo negro y rizado, se las arregló para llamar la atención de los vampiros al verlos entrar.

- Lo siento tío, me esperan. – dijo Enzo, respondiendo a su gesto y apoyando la otra mano en el hombro de Damon.  
- Pero… - protestó este, sin poder creerse que su amigo hubiera ligado tan rápido. Por lo que él sabía, la mujer podía estar dirigiéndose también a él.  
- Lo acordamos, ¿recuerdas? Yo me voy con Bree y tú con la princesa bien lejos de nosotros, ¿vale? Te compensaré. – le aseguró, marchándose cuando Bree volvió a llamarle.  
- Capullo. – dijo Damon mosqueado al comprender que su amigo había acordado la cita de antemano y se la había jugado después para poder divertirse.

Fastidiado, se dirigió al otro extremo de la barra, seguido por Elena que trataba de aguantarse la risa entredientes.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Aburrida, Elena jugueteaba con el pañuelo que los dos vampiros le habían dado antes de salir del motel para que cubriera las dos delatadoras heridas del mordisco de su cuello. Era bonito, no podía negar que el que lo hubiese elegido de los dos tenía buen gusto, pero tampoco se permitía olvidar lo que realmente significaba. Una forma de que el mundo no supiera que era prisionera de dos monstruos.

Damon había pasado olímpicamente de ella, algo de lo que casi se alegraba visto el humor del que estaba en el vampiro. Pero tampoco se sentía cómoda allí sentada en una esquina de la barra de un bar de mala muerte en el que no había estado nunca y rodeada de desconocidos. Para colmo ni siquiera podía emborracharse, un vaso de agua era todo lo que Damon le había dado antes de advertirle que no hiciera ninguna tontería, poner varios asientos de por medio y darla la espalda.

Él ya se había tomado una cerveza y tenía otro botellín en la mano mientras tonteaba con una morena que llevaba un escotado vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

- Por favor. – bufó Elena por lo bajo sin dejar de observarlos.

En su opinión Damon no podía ser más obvio, si ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla a la cara, pero ella era peor. Encantada por tener la atención del vampiro, la mujer reía tontamente ante sus palabras y le ponía ojitos.

- Zorra. – la catalogó Elena en un susurro.

Los hombros de Damon se movieron un poco y la mujer le mostró a Elena una expresión de absoluto desconcierto cuando el vampiro rió sin venir a cuento.

"¿Me ha oído?", se preguntó Elena, esta vez mentalmente por si acaso. Damon siguió a lo suyo con la mujer y hizo ninguna demostración más de sí la había oído o no.

- Hola guapa. – una voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola alzar la cabeza.

Ante ella estaba un hombre corpulento, de mediana edad y una incipiente calvicie que disimulaba peinándose el pelo en cortinilla. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa de color claro, con manchas oscuras formándose bajo los brazos. La compulsión obligaba a Elena a rechazar y alejar a todos los que se le acercasen, igual que le impedía marcharse o confesar lo que pasaba, pero no era necesaria en el caso de aquel hombre. Su aspecto bastaba para ahuyentarla.

- Te invito a una copa, ¿qué quieres tomar? – continuó el hombre, apoyándose en la barra con un movimiento que le provocó un escalofrío.  
- Estoy bien así. – negó Elena, fingiendo estar profundamente interesada en su vaso de agua.

El hombre lo intentó un poco más con el mismo resultado y se marchó dándose por vencido. Elena lo controló de reojo y vio que se reunía con un grupo de chicos más jóvenes que ocupaban una de las mesas. Todos ellos rieron ante el fracaso de su compañero y Elena desvió la vista cuando los ojos oscuros de uno de ellos se clavaron en los suyos.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a ser interrumpida.

- Hola preciosa. – saludó un chico de unos veintipocos años, de piel morena llena de tatuajes y vestido completamente de negro. – Tendrás que disculpar a mi amigo, no sabe cómo tratar a una belleza como tú. Voy a pedir, ¿quieres algo?

Y directamente llamó a la mujer que atendía la barra, otra distinta de la que se había ido a la parte de atrás con Enzo cuando llegaron, sin esperar la respuesta de Elena. La chica miró disimuladamente hacia el otro lado, donde Damon seguía entretenido con su conquista. No sabía cómo se las había apañado, pero estaba inclinado hacia ella, rozando descaradamente la nariz por el lateral de su cuello mientras ella se dejaba y reía.

- No, gracias. – rechazó Elena, volviendo a mirar el vaso.  
- Oh, vamos. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir tu nombre? Me llamo Connor. – se presentó y después la tomó por la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos. – ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos? – preguntó sonriendo.

Elena trató de aparentar timidez y volver a negar, pero él la agarró con más fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

- De verdad, no quiero nada. – repitió inútilmente.  
- Seguro que podemos llegar a un… entendimiento. – insistió Connor, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa felina.  
- ¿Estás sordo? Te ha dicho que no. – dijo con sequedad Damon, salido de no se sabe dónde y por una vez Elena sintió un poco de alivio por tenerle al lado.

La mirada de Connor se oscureció un poco cuando se fijó en él, pero se limitó a apoyar un codo en la barra y sostener la mirada del vampiro.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – le soltó.  
- Me importa cuando se meten con mi chica. – respondió Damon tranquilamente, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

¿Su chica? Elena dio un bote ante esa denominación y se giró con brusquedad para encararlo. Aún no había abierto la boca cuando tuvo que cerrarla por el doloroso pellizco, cortesía de Damon, que sintió en la espalda. En los ojos del vampiro leyó que no iba a mojarse más de lo que había hecho, que tendría que ser ella quién tomase la decisión final. Fingía ser su chica y aceptaba su ayuda para librarse de Connor o le mandaba a freír espárragos con "su otra chica" de la barra y cargaba ella con el problema de deshacerse de Connor, porque no había ninguna otra opción para ella gracias a la compulsión de Damon.

- Dinos, princesa. – llamó Damon su atención, alzando una ceja a la espera de su respuesta.  
- ¿Sí, cariño? – se obligó a decir ella, poniendo una sonrisa.

Que se encargase él de resolver el problema, ya que era quién la había obligado a ir a ese bar, por no hablar de que era uno de los que la tenían secuestrada. Y si de paso se le estropeaba lo que fuese que tenía con la otra chica, pues Elena tampoco se iba a quejar. Toda oportunidad de fastidiar a Damon era bienvenida, aunque esta no viniese directamente de ella.

Con otra sonrisa tan falsa como la de Elena, Damon reafirmó el agarre en su cintura y se inclinó hacia ella, rozando su oreja con los labios.

- Sabía que elegirías la opción correcta. – susurró solo para ella. – Aunque tampoco es como si tuvieras otra opción, ¿no? – río, atrapando rápidamente el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios y succionando, tocándole también con la lengua.

Se separó antes de que Elena hubiera podido respirar otra vez, con su odiosa media sonrisa impresa en la cara y un brillo travieso en la mirada. Puede que él también estuviera haciendo aquella actuación obligado, para que nadie notase nada raro en el comportamiento o palabras de Elena, pero también tenía sus trucos para molestarla.

- Entonces… - Connor pasó la mirada de uno a otro pensativo, deteniéndose un par de segundos en el pañuelo de Elena antes de volver a centrarse en Damon y terminar volviendo a la chica. - ¿A ti te da igual que estuviera a punto de montárselo con esa tía? – preguntó finalmente, señalando a la mujer a la que Damon había dejado plantada y que ahora los observaba con muy mala cara.  
- Tenemos una relación abierta. – se adelantó Damon, con una sonrisa de superioridad como diciendo que le voy a hacer si ellas lo piden.  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? – le guiñó el ojo Connor a Elena.  
- No lo has entendido. – dijo el vampiro con ese tono frío que tanto practicaba con Elena. – La relación abierta la tiene ella conmigo, yo soy muy celoso. Nadie toca lo que es mío. – aferró posesivamente a Elena, moviéndola un poco sobre el taburete hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

Finalmente Connor entendió el mensaje y se marchó tras dedicarles una última mirada.

- A ver, ¿cómo te las apañas siempre para fastidiarme? – se giró Damon hacia Elena, apoyando una mano en la barra y mirándola serio.  
- Es que eres muy fácil de fastidiar. – fue la respuesta sincera de ella. – No he hecho nada, han venido ellos solos. – le dijo después y Damon supo que también era verdad porque lo había escuchado.  
- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no voy a poder dejarte sola? No contestes. – ordenó inmediatamente, sin querer oírla, y se pasó ambas manos por la cara mientras pensaba.

Le interrumpió el sonido de las tripas de Elena y se le escapó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres? No me habéis dado de cenar. – avergonzada, Elena se defendió al ver de nuevo sus ojos azules.  
- No, princesa. Sí que te dimos, pero no lo quisiste. – matizó Damon divertido.  
- Pero no me distéis otra alternativa. – replicó la chica, no queriendo que él tuviese la última palabra.  
- No vas a callarte, ¿eh? – alzó una ceja.  
- No.

Damon miró a su alrededor. Había perdido su oportunidad con su ligue de antes, que ya estaba entretenida con otro. El tío que había tratado de ligar con Elena no dejaba de mirarles, por lo que tendrían que seguir representando el show para él.

- Ve a sentarte allí. – llamó la atención de Elena chasqueando los dedos delante de su rostro y le señaló una mesa que se acababa de quedar libre.

La chica no quiso arriesgarse a que cambiara de opinión y se apresuró a cogerla, sentándose de lado para poder pegar la espalda a la pared, teniendo así una vista de todo el bar. El vampiro no tardó en reunirse con ella, llevando una fuente de patatas fritas y un plato con una hamburguesa que dejó delante de Elena.

- ¿Dónde está el truco? – desconfió ella, a pesar de que se le hacía la boca agua.  
- Si no la quieres me la como yo, no tengo ningún problema. – respondió el vampiro, sin ninguna gana de dar explicaciones.

Sabiendo que tenía poca paciencia, Elena se adueñó del plato sin contestarle y empezó a comer. Damon volvió a la barra a por las bebidas y después ocupó el sitio que estaba frente al de ella. Dando un trago a su botellín, se fijó en que había apartado los pepinillos y extendió la mano para cogerlos y comérselos él. El movimiento hizo que Elena dejara de comer y se fijara en lo que había traído.

- ¿Cerveza? – le interrogó sorprendida.  
- Si prefieres un zumo o un vaso de leche calentito seguro que puedo apañármelas. – replicó Damon, comiéndose el último de los pepinillos.  
- Que gracioso no eres. – se molestó Elena, volviendo a la hamburguesa.

El vampiro imitó su postura, también se sentó de lado y se apoyó en la pared pero además subió los pies a la silla vacía que tenía al lado. Se entretuvo dando pequeños sorbos a su cerveza y comiendo patatas fritas. Elena también cogía, alternándose con él hasta que ya quedaron pocas y su mano se encontró con la de Damon sin querer.

La piel del vampiro le resultó mucho más cálida de lo que esperaría de un no muerto, suave y, por un segundo, hasta familiar. Abrumada por esas sensaciones, Elena apartó su mano de la del monstruo. Sin inmutarse por ello, el vampiro continuó echándose un par de patatas a la boca.

- No lo entiendo, tú te alimentas de sangre. – dijo la chica. Damon se limitó a mirarla de reojo sin responder a esa obvia afirmación. - ¿Cómo puedes comer comida normal? ¿No te sienta mal? – le señaló con una patata frita.  
- Más te gustaría, princesa. – Damon le arrebató la patata solo para hacerla protestar, echándola al aire y atrapándola después con la boca. – Mientras tengamos sangre en nuestro sistema que nos haga funcionar, nuestro cuerpo es exactamente igual al tuyo. ¿No te lo enseñó tu papaíto? – siguió picándola, dándose cuenta del error en el mismo momento en que lo dijo.  
- No. – respondió ella con frialdad. – Y sabes que no era mi padre, deja de meterte con eso.

Damon no iba a disculparse, la única concesión que hizo fue callarse aunque no por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?  
- No sé. – se encogió de hombros Elena.  
- ¿No sé? ¿Y ya está? – se extrañó Damon, su compulsión debería haberla hecho hablar más.  
- Sí. ¿Por qué me gusta el chocolate? ¿Por qué no me gusta la comida china? No lo sé, simplemente me gusta y no me gusta. No hay más.  
- Entonces, ¿te gustan los vampiros? – entendiendo la lógica del razonamiento, Damon reformuló la pregunta.  
- No, por supuesto que no, son monstruos. – replicó la chica, apartando a un lado el plato vacío de la hamburguesa.  
- ¿Pero querías saber más de ellos? – insistió.  
- Sí. Las pelis de vampiros eran mis favoritas y leía cualquier libro que pillaba sobre el tema, hasta que pap..., Grayson me contó que esos monstruos existían realmente. – soltó de carrerilla, corrigiéndose en el último momento. – Con esto ya me dejas en paz, ¿no?  
- Eso depende, si me dices tu favorito. Y no vale Drácula. – la advirtió, recordando ese nombre en el último momento.  
- El misterio de Salem's Lot. Es un libro de… - empezó a explicar ante su expresión de desconcierto.  
- No me suena. – la cortó Damon, ensombreciéndosele la mirada y cambiando de actitud al comprender que era una de las muchas cosas que se había perdido al estar ocupado haciendo de rata de laboratorio para los Whitmore. – Te propongo un trato princesa, tú no hablas y yo no hablo, ¿hecho?  
- Hecho. – contestó Elena aliviada.

* * *

Hacer de niñera de Elena había acabado con cualquier posibilidad de diversión, por lo que un par de horas después y cuatro botellines más, Damon decidió que ya tenía suficiente.

- Nos vamos. – declaró cuando se terminó la última cerveza.

Elena había alargado la suya para que le durase todo el rato y, al contrario que él, no tuvo ningún problema para ponerse en pie. Un poco perjudicado, Damon recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Elena, arrastrándola fuera posesivamente.

- Estás borracho. – protestó Elena tan pronto como estuvieron en la calle, tratando de librarse de su agarre.  
- Solo un poquito, es la única diversión que me has dejado. – gesticuló Damon con la otra mano, indicando la medida con el pulgar y el índice.  
- Suéltame, ya no hay nadie, no tienes que fingir. – forcejeó Elena, consiguiendo darle un codazo que no llevaba apenas fuerza.  
- ¿No la has oído? Te ha dicho que la sueltes.

Estaban en la entrada lateral que daba a un callejón desierto y ambos se sobresaltaron, buscando al dueño de la voz. La ropa negra le ayudaba a camuflarse en la noche aunque no lo suficiente como para ocultarle de un vampiro.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Damon fulminó a Connor con la mirada, apartándose de Elena para encararle, todo lo que él necesitaba.

Elena intentó avisar a Connor, pero se le cerró la garganta y no le salió ninguna palabra por culpa de la compulsión. En cambio, fue testigo de excepción de como Damon atacó a Connor cuando este se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó algo parecido a una pistola.

Quiso gritar pero se quedó sin voz cuando en un rápido movimiento, más de lo que era humanamente posible, Connor se apartó del camino del vampiro. Sorprendido y también por culpa del efecto del alcohol, Damon trastabilló al detenerse de golpe, recibiendo un estacazo en la espalda que le derribó.

- ¡Vete! – gritó Connor a Elena, que lo observaba todo con los ojos desorbitados. - ¿No me has oído, chica? ¿O es que no puedes? ¿Te está obligando?

Elena continuaba paralizada sin decir nada, lo que el cazador tomó como una afirmación. Terminó de sacar la pistola que había desencadenado el ataque y disparó sin piedad al brazo con que Damon se apoyaba para levantarse. La bala de madera atravesó la carne del vampiro, haciéndole perder el apoyo.

- No te preocupes. – Connor volvió a mirar a Elena. – Serás libre en cuanto esté muerto.

Removió la estaca que Damon tenía en la espalda y la sacó ensangrentada. La lanzó al aire y la atrapó con habilidad, apuntó al corazón de Damon y se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre él.

El dolor había hecho que a Damon se le pasase la borrachera y esperaba su oportunidad muy atento. Se dio la vuelta, moviéndose lo justo para que la estaca acabara clavándose en su hombro y pudo sujetar a Connor. Forcejeó con él hasta colocarse encima y hundió la mano en su pecho, en busca de su corazón.

- Eso, mátame idiota. – lo provocó Connor, con la voz entrecortada. – Y sufrirás lo que no has sufrido en tu vida.  
- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. – gruñó Damon, aunque no sacó el órgano, se limitó a apretarlo un poco para hacerle sufrir.  
- Tú eres el que no tiene ni idea. Soy un cazador. Venga, mátame. – consiguió decir Connor.

Tanta insistencia no convenció al vampiro, que lo que hizo fue sujetarle fuertemente por el cuello y golpear con fuerza la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra el suelo, dejándole inconsciente.

- Paso, búscate a otro que haga el trabajo sucio. – se levantó con trabajo, arrancándose la estaca del hombro y tirándola al suelo. - ¡Tú! – se centró en Elena, que aún no había reaccionado. - ¿Por qué no me has ayudado? – preguntó enfadado.  
- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Por mí si te matan mejor. – respondió con vehemencia, muy sinceramente. - Además que tampoco podría haber hecho nada. – se defendió dando un paso atrás, intimidada por el brillo asesino que iluminó los ojos azules de Damon.  
- ¿Ah, no? Pues lo harás ahora. – sentenció el vampiro y se lanzó hacia ella.

Rompió el pañuelo de su cuello con un tirón y hundió los colmillos en el cuello de Elena, que gritó de dolor. Damon bebió de ella, recuperando las fuerzas que había perdido en la pelea y un poco más, hasta que notó que se desmayaba en sus brazos. Entonces paró y la sujetó mejor, para que nadie sospechase mientras cargaba con ella hasta el motel.

* * *

Elena empezó al despertar al sentir que algo suave recorría su rostro. Las caricias bajaron hasta sus labios, que recibieron un tierno beso como premio a la vez que sintió por primera vez las manos que rozaban su piel por debajo de la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

Aún adormilada, no podía reaccionar más que por el impulso de lo que su cuerpo quería y este se arqueó cuando los pequeños besos que le erizaban la piel fueron bajando. Unos húmedos labios se cerraron en torno a uno de sus pechos y sintió el cambio de peso de un cuerpo al deslizarse hacia abajo.

Sin previo aviso, una mano rozó la tela de sus braguitas y la apartó a un lado. Elena abrió los ojos en el momento en que dos dedos se introdujeron en su interior. La habitación aún estaba oscura y le habían subido la camiseta, lo único que podía ver era su cabello oscuro.

Enredó una mano en ellos y tiró hacia arriba para ver quién estaba haciendo que se retorciera de placer. Soltó un grito en el momento en que vio sus inconfundibles ojos azules y distinguió perfectamente su rostro. Era Damon.

Y entonces despertó de verdad, incorporándose completamente en la cama y llevándose una mano a la frente, que tenía empapada de sudor. No podía creer que hubiera tenido un sueño erótico en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, ni mucho menos uno con Damon.

- ¿Pasa algo, princesa? – se sobresaltó al escucharle hablar y trató de ubicarle en la oscuridad. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y mirándola fijamente. - ¿Tienes algún… problema? – preguntó divertido, demorándose al decir la última palabra.

Elena sintió que le ardía el rostro por la vergüenza al escucharle, porque el resto del cuerpo le ardía por otros motivos. No sabía cómo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Damon estaba detrás de su sueño. No se le ocurría otra explicación para la gran sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba el vampiro.

- Sí pasa. – respondió lo más vagamente que pudo a su primera pregunta, empezando a pillarle el truco a lo de lidiar con la compulsión. - ¿Has sido tú?  
- ¿Yo? – exageró Damon, señalándose a sí mismo. - ¿Y cómo iba yo a hacerte gemir de esa manera desde aquí? Porque puedo asegurarte que no me he movido ni mucho menos te he tocado. – fingió inocencia. – No tengo la culpa de que sueñes conmigo.  
- Eres… eres… un monstruo. – le gruñó Elena enfadada.  
- Ya me lo han dicho antes. – respondió el vampiro, poniéndose en pie sin inmutarse. – Me voy a ir un rato a la puerta, por si quieres intimidad para terminar lo que has empezado. – explicó, volviendo a sonreír.  
- En tus sueños. – negó Elena rotundamente, echándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir, ignorando la necesidad que sentía para no darle el gusto a Damon.  
- No, princesa. En los tuyos. – río Damon mientras abría la puerta, contento por lo bien que iba su venganza personal contra Elena. - ¿Tú no querías jugar a mis juegos? Pues ahí los tienes. – le recordó, ella le había desestabilizado a él y ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo con ella.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo (cosas de clases y demás) y el fic colaborativo con darknessprincess (Por él, lo podéis encontrar en nuestros perfiles) me absorbe. Pero os prometo que no voy a dejar ninguna historia a medias, aunque tarde un poco más de lo habitual en subir los capis.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Enzo llegó al motel después del amanecer y encontró a Damon fuera de la habitación que tenían alquilada, la cual tenía la puerta abierta de par en par. El vampiro estaba apoyado contra la valla del pasillo que había fuera, de espaldas a la puerta, sin querer compartir habitación con Elena por mucho que ella estuviese dormida.

- Ey, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? – preguntó, acercándose a él esbozando una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como vio el estado de su amigo.

Las heridas se habían borrado de su piel, pero su ropa estaba algo sucia, rota en algunos puntos y Enzo pudo oler la sangre en ellas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – se preocupó, cambiando de actitud.

Controló los alrededores con un rápido vistazo, tensando los músculos, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza.

- Me encontré con alguien en el bar de tu amiga. – habló Damon sin mirarle, recalcándole con ironía la última palabra. – Decía ser cazador, ¿te suena?  
- Nunca lo he oído. – respondió Enzo, con gesto pensativo. Imitó la postura de Damon, cogiéndose las manos al apoyarlas en la barandilla. - ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Lo has matado?  
- Tenía demasiadas ganas de morir, no me dio buena espina. – negó Damon con la cabeza. – Me lo quité de encima y lo dejé KO. No creo que le quede mucho para despertar. – le contó. - ¿Y tú qué? Espero que hayas disfrutado la noche, porque me debes una muy grande. – se giró un poco hasta mirarle, transmitiéndole con los ojos lo enfadado que estaba con él por haberle dejado tirado con Elena.  
- Pues no ha estado mal. Bree me había conseguido la información que necesito. – empezó a explicarle Enzo, ignorando el brillo fulminante en su mirada. – Ya no estabais en el bar cuando volvimos.  
- Y déjame adivinar, te la tiraste. – replicó Damon irónico.  
- ¿Una bruja? No tío, eso nunca. Solo necesitaba información. – río Enzo. - Me fui a otro sitio. Además necesitaba sangre y le prometí a Bree que no tocaría a nadie en su bar. – se encogió de hombros, sonriendo después con picardía. – Me ligué a una rubia, tío. Tenías que haberla visto.  
- ¿Aún estoy a tiempo? – preguntó Damon con curiosidad, medio sonriendo.  
- Para ver su cuerpo sí, para disfrutarlo no.

Damon hizo un gesto de pena, volviendo a dirigir la mirada al frente, aunque tampoco es que le entusiasme demasiado la idea de compartir las sobras de su amigo. Le fastidiaba más saber que sí se lo había pasado bien y él no.

- ¿Has tenido problemas con la chica? – cambió Enzo de tema.

"¿Problemas?", pensó Damon. ¿Haber renunciado a un ligue porque Elena se metía en líos, incluso cuando lo único que hacía era estar sentada, entraba en esa categoría? ¿Hacer de niñera se podía considerar así? ¿Qué casi lo hubiesen matado y ella no solo no le hubiese ayudado si no que también confesase, de forma brutalmente sincera gracias al efecto de la compulsión, que estaría encantada de que muriese era un problema?

- No. – resumió.

Tenía que aceptar que sus recuerdos eran solo suyos y que nunca habían ocurrido. Elena nunca le había tomado afecto ni había sentido debilidad por él. No podía esperar ni exigirle ahora que actuase como si le importase lo que le pasaba. Como bien había demostrado en el sótano de la clínica de su padre, solo era una rata de laboratorio para Elena. Y ella era menos que eso para él, por mucho parecido con Katherine que tuviera. No le temblaría la mano a la hora de ejecutar su venganza.

- No me da buena espina eso del cazador. – pensativo, rompió el silencio Enzo, aún dándole vueltas a ese extraño encuentro que había tenido Damon.  
- ¿La verdad? A mí tampoco.  
- ¿Adelantamos la salida? ¿Qué opinas? – le propuso.  
- Que es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que estamos aquí. – respondió Damon sinceramente, apartándose de la barandilla.  
- Pues te voy a dar otra buena idea. Cámbiate de ropa. – Enzo le siguió, metiendo un par de dedos por uno de los agujeros de su camiseta. – Yo me encargo de la princesa. – se tiró en la cama libre, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la puerta.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que los dos vampiros despertasen a Elena con la noticia de que se iban de allí. De mal humor por cómo había terminado la noche con Damon, la chica no les dirigió la palabra y se metió en el coche, que los vampiros no habían tenido ningún problema en recuperar. Confiando en que con Enzo allí Damon no la haría nada, Elena se durmió antes de que pasaran el cartel que indicaba que salían del estado.

Grayson llegó a casa tras haber pasado la noche en lo que quedaba de su consulta. Había pasado casi todas las horas que pasaba despierto allí desde el día que había dado a Elena por perdida. Tenía problemas graves que le habían mantenido ocupado y un día más seguía sin soluciones.

Notó el olor nada más abrir la puerta de su casa, metálico y dulzón. Un olor que para nada debía estar allí.

- ¡¿Miranda?! – la llamó preocupado en voz alta, prefiriendo despertarla a quedarse con la duda. - ¡Miranda!

Encendió la luz de la entrada y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para no vomitar. Las paredes del salón estaban cubiertas de sangre, la culpable del olor que flotaba en el ambiente. El sabor de la bilis en su boca se hizo más fuerte cuando Grayson distinguió un cuerpo en el sofá.

Solo le veía la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero fue suficiente para que Grayson lo reconociera. Se trataba del cuerpo de Miranda, su esposa.

- No, ¡Dios! – tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien lo que decía.  
- Dios no. – dijo desde las sombras una voz conocida para él. – Y tampoco es Dios quién está ahora mismo en Denver, con tu hijito.  
- Prometiste que no tocaríais a mi familia. – reclamó Grayson, con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas.  
- Tú también prometiste algo que no has cumplido. – dijo la voz.  
- ¡No he podido! No lo entendéis, las cosas han cambiado, ya no la tengo. Dejad en paz a Jeremy, no tiene nada que ver con esto. – suplicó, tragándose su orgullo.  
- Lo sabemos. – el desconocido dio un paso hacia adelante, dejándose ver. – En cuanto a lo de tu hijo… me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Teníamos un trato que pensabas romper, ¿pensabas que no nos enteraríamos? Nos has obligado a actuar, tú has provocado todo esto. Los tratos se cumplen. – dijo con solemnidad.

Fue visto y no visto, para cuando terminó de hablar ya estaba sacando la mano del pecho de Grayson con su corazón en la mano.  
Poco después la casa Gilbert estaba en llamas, unas llamas lo bastantes fuertes como para tragarse completamente los cuerpos de Grayson y Miranda y cualquier evidencia de lo que había pasado allí antes de consumirse.

- Me aburro, ¿por qué no cambiamos? – preguntó Damon, después de horas de viaje en coche.  
- ¿Quieres conducir?  
- Al menos será más divertido que esto. – protestó el vampiro, harto de mirar por la ventanilla o escuchar las estúpidas canciones que sonaban en la radio.  
- ¿Tú qué dices, princesa? – Enzo no apartó los ojos de la carretera al dirigirse a ella. - ¿Le dejamos conducir?

Elena no tuvo ni que pensarlo. Damon quería conducir, motivo suficiente para que ella quisiera que no lo hiciera.

- No. – dijo, disfrutando al atisbar por la ventanilla la expresión de fastidio de Damon.  
- Lo siento Damon, se ve que no tiene ganas de morir todavía. – comentó Enzo divertido, con falsa pena. – Además necesitamos el coche.  
- Como si no pudieras hacerte con uno con solo hacer así. – chasqueó los dedos en el aire.  
- Sí, pero ella, a diferencia de nosotros, no se recuperaría de lo que pasó la última vez. – le recordó Enzo con una sonrisita.

"Y tú no quieres matarla aún", pensó Damon frustrado, sin responderle en voz alta. Menos mal que la venganza era un plato que se sirve frío, porque él pensaba servirse la suya muy muy fría. Una sonrisa macabra iluminó su cara ante ese pensamiento.

El móvil de Enzo vibró en su bolsillo al recibir un mensaje y el vampiro soltó una mano del volante para poder mirarlo. Al ver el número del que se lo había mandado, movió el móvil para asegurarse de que Damon no pudiera ver la pantalla. Por suerte, su amigo iba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta de nada.

"MF ya está limpio. ¿Cómo va tu parte del trato?"  
"Camino de NOLA, hablaré con las brujas en cuanto sea posible.", tecleó disimuladamente.  
"Bien. Mantennos al corriente, te avisaremos cuando todo esté listo para que nos traigas a la chica."

El vampiro no contestó a eso, no tenía más que decirles a sus jefes y no quería arriesgarse a que Damon sospechase algo. Guardó el móvil y continuó conduciendo.

El motel elegido en esta ocasión no tenía nada que envidiar al de Atlanta, irrastreable y con mala pinta. Enzo se marchó a hacer un recado tan pronto como se instalaron y dejó a Damon a cargo de Elena. Pasó fuera toda la noche, encontrando a su amigo despierto y mirando concentrado la cama donde Elena se movía en sueños y a Enzo le pareció que hasta murmuraba algo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamarle la atención.  
- Nada. – respondió Damon muy rápida y sospechosamente.

Elena pareció calmarse un poco cuando se rompió la concentración del vampiro, pero Damon ya no quiso seguir al haberle pillado Enzo. No le apetecía darle explicaciones, por lo que resignado, dejó de manipular los sueños de la chica.

- Ven, tengo que contarte algo. – le pidió Enzo, queriendo aprovechar el momento.

Salieron afuera, donde no había nadie al ser aún muy pronto, y agudizaron el oído al cerrar la puerta. Enzo buscó algo en su móvil y se lo tendió a Damon sonriente. El vampiro no reconoció el lugar que aparecía en la imagen, pero no tuvo ningún problema para hacerlo con el rostro de su torturador.

- Te prometí que me ocuparía, ahí lo tienes. Que yo sepa solo queda uno más, otro médico, y la chica. Es el fin de los Augustine. – sonrió más ampliamente.  
- No seré yo quien lo lamente. – Damon también notó el cadáver de una mujer y no dijo nada, imaginándose quién debía ser. - ¿Dónde has estado? – cambió de tema, devolviéndole el móvil sin más comentarios.  
- Negociando con las brujas, por eso necesitaba hablar con Bree. Sin un contacto no hubiera podido hacer nada. – explicó, sin entrar demasiado en detalle. – Oye, odio pedirte esto, pero me vendría muy bien un favor.  
- Ya me debes uno muy grande.  
- Y te lo pienso compensar, en Nueva York, tienes mi palabra. – aseguró el vampiro, revelando su siguiente destino. – Dijiste que querías ayudar y no es nada peligroso.

Damon dudó pero no podía negar que Enzo le había devuelto con creces todo lo que le debía. No estaba seguro de sí podía haber escapado por sus propios medios pero sabía, sin ningún atisbo de dudas, que no habría podía cargarse a toda la organización de sádicos y además con tanta rapidez.

- Está bien, cuenta conmigo. – aceptó sin hacer más preguntas.

Enzo le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

- Voy a hacer unas llamadas, si todo va bien podremos salir de aquí esta misma noche.  
- Yo voy a desayunar. – le asintió Damon, escuchando ruidos en el interior que indicaban que Elena estaba despierta.

Enzo se mantuvo inexpresivo a pesar de que no le entusiasmaba lo que implicaban las palabras de su amigo. Ya durante el viaje había comprobado en qué consistían su nuevo método de alimentación, aunque se había callado, igual que hizo ahora.

- Tengo hambre. – anunció Damon tan pronto como entró en la habitación.

Le echó una significativa mirada a Elena y se sentó a los pies de la cama, haciéndole un gesto para que fuera. Ella fingió no verle, lo que obligó al vampiro a dejar la sutileza de lado.

- ¿Vas a venir o tengo que obligarte? – Damon estaba de buen humor por lo que Enzo le había contado, así que le dio a Elena el lujo de elegir, sabiendo que su compulsión haría el resto.  
- Voy yo. – replicó Elena entredientes.

Damon esbozó una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, seguro de lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. La chica odiaba que la mordiera, pero odiaba mucho más que la obligase. Elena se demoró todo lo que pudo, pero al final acabó de pie frente a él, repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía temblar. No quería parecer débil ante Damon.

- Está bien, como quieras. A mí me da igual de pie que sentado, princesa. La sangre sigue siendo la misma.

Damon se levantó y le retiró el pelo que le cubría parte del hombro con la mano, dejando un lateral de su cuello al descubierto. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, Elena se apresuró a volver a cubrirse y le ofreció la mano derecha con el puño apretado.

Damon enarcó una ceja por la sorpresa pero decidió que lo único que importaba era el dulce néctar que latía bajo la piel de Elena.

- Lo dicho, como quieras. – se encogió de hombros, poniéndose grácilmente en pie.

Sujetó la muñeca de Elena con fuerza suficiente para que no pudiera escaparse y dejó que salieran lentamente sus colmillos. Elena no pudo evitar mirarlos con algo de fascinación, detalle que Damon notó y apuntó en su memoria. Después, sin previo aviso, mordió su muñeca y succionó la sangre con fuerza.

Bebió de ella hasta llevarla casi al límite de lo soportable. Elena no se desmayó cuando él se apartó de ella, pero tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo porque las piernas no la sostenían.

- ¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil? – satisfecho y saciado, Damon se estaba limpiando la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
- No, pero duele. – respondió Elena, cubriéndose los agujeros que ahora tenía en la muñeca con la otra mano.  
- ¿Y?  
- Pues que me haces daño, ¿por qué lo haces?  
- Porque es lo único útil que puedes hacer por nosotros. Ya sabes, sangre a cualquier hora del día con solo hacer así. – chasqueó los dedos, sin darle importancia al hecho de que acababa de degradar a Elena a la condición de bolsa de sangre con patas. – Y calentita. – se relamió, lo que hizo que Elena hirviera de rabia, pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para contestarle. – Además, princesa. – recalcó el mote con frialdad. – No tenías tantos reparos cuando eras tú la que me hacía daño. – dio por terminada la conversación, dándose la vuelta para ir al baño y buscar vendas o algo con lo que tapar la herida en la muñeca de la chica.  
- Era distinto. – replicó Elena, haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente.  
- ¿Distinto? – repitió sin comprender.  
- Eres un vampiro. Un monstruo. Sin sentimientos. – especificó Elena, volcando todo el odio que ahora mismo sentía hacia él en cada una de las palabras.

Se dio cuenta al instante de que se había equivocado, de que había ido demasiado lejos en su objetivo de provocarle. Los ojos azules del vampiro brillaron con furia y le pareció ver una serie de venas negras enmarcándolos. Damon no iba a entrar en discusiones de sí era o no un monstruo, pero lo de los sentimientos había sido demasiado para él.

- Ojala. – musitó, no pudiendo negar por más tiempo que algo debía haberse roto en su interior por tanta tortura y había acabado destrozando su preciado interruptor.

Enzo había sido el primero en comentárselo y ya Damon no se lo podía negar a sí mismo. Sus reacciones a Elena y todo lo que la chica, por mucho que fuesen negativas, le provocaba eran demasiado intensas para alguien que no sintiera nada. Pero entre lo mucho que odiaba a los Augustine, los recuerdos falsos y el parecido de la chica con Katherine, a Damon le era imposible ser racional con ella. Si tan solo esos momentos hubieran pasado de verdad, si tan solo Elena pudiera recordarle, recordar lo mismo que él… las cosas serían diferentes. Pero no lo eran.

- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. – fue lo que le respondió en voz alta y se echó en la cama ignorándola a esperar a que llegase Enzo a relevarle.

- Recuérdame porque estoy haciendo esto. – murmuró Damon entredientes para que no le oyera la bruja en cuya tienda estaban.  
- Porque yo no la puedo llevar conmigo a todas horas y me estás echando un cable. – susurró Enzo de la misma forma. – Solo es para que no pueda escapar, no va a doler. No a ti. – especificó después, sonriendo macabramente.  
- Todo preparado. – les interrumpió la bruja, indicándoles con un gesto que pasaran a la trastienda.

Damon y una poco colaboradora Elena se colocaron donde les dijeron y Enzo se quedó vigilante en segundo plano mientras la bruja realizaba el conjuro. Con un pequeño cuchillo plateado hizo un corte en la muñeca de la chica y recogió la sangre en un cuenco de madera tallado. Hizo lo mismo con Damon y empezó a recitar unas palabras una vez que la sangre de ambos, vampiro y humana, se mezclaron.

Después sumergió una cinta de cuero trenzada y dejó que absorbiera parte de la sangre antes de pasarla a otro cuenco con agua. Más palabras y ató la pulsera en la muñeca de Damon.

- Ya está. La distancia es la que hablamos, no podrá alejarse sin que el dolor le impida hasta pestañear. Es un hechizo muy fuerte. –su mirada reflejó un poco de compasión cuando la fijó en Elena y dureza cuando pasó a Enzo. – Le puedes decir que la deuda está saldada, no trabajaremos más para vosotros.  
- Se lo comunicaré. – le aseguró el vampiro, descruzando los brazos que había mantenido pegados al pecho durante todo el rato.  
- Iros de aquí, me espantáis a la clientela. – los echó sin más preámbulos.

- ¿Ves cómo no era para tanto? – le quitó importancia Enzo cuando estuvieron fuera del local. – Y ahora a disfrutar, ¡Nueva York nos espera! – dijo entusiasmado.  
- Sí. – respondió Damon pensativo, contemplando la pulsera de cuero que adornaba su muñeca y que unía a la chica que caminaba entre ambos con él.


End file.
